<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Acusaciones injustas" también conocidas como "peligros inaplicables relacionados con el patronato alfa" by PrinceBSlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135377">"Acusaciones injustas" también conocidas como "peligros inaplicables relacionados con el patronato alfa"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked'>PrinceBSlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, But they're both really concerned before they do, Fights, Idiots in Love, John and Sherlock just need to have a talk, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No actual violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Pining, Sex, Swordfighting, Swords, but not between Sherlock and John, it's not as bad as it sounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los rumores se extendieron rápidamente por el palacio, la noticia de lo sucedido estaba en boca de todos.</p>
<p>—¿Has oído?</p>
<p>—¿Escuchaste?</p>
<p>—Nunca creerás lo que pasó ...</p>
<p>—¿Te dijeron lo que hizo el príncipe heredero esta mañana en el cuartel?</p>
<p>Hubo jadeos y risitas. Exclamaciones de negación y luego alegre asombro cuando se confirmó.</p>
<p>—Es lo que sucede cuando dejas que los omegas hagan lo que no deberían –dijo un omega de cabello gris con un sucinto asentimiento de cabeza–. No sé qué estaba pensando ese alfa escocés al dejar que el príncipe heredero entrenara con espadas. Nunca había escuchado algo tan tonto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/971367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights">starrysummernights</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supongo que podría poner como advertencia la mención de ampollas, cortes y heridas menores, por si acaso esto ocasiona algún problema para alguien.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los rumores se extendieron rápidamente por el palacio, la noticia de lo sucedido estaba en boca de todos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Has oído?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Escuchaste?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nunca creerás lo que pasó ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Te dijeron lo que hizo el príncipe heredero esta mañana en el cuartel?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubo jadeos y risitas. Exclamaciones de negación y luego alegre asombro cuando se confirmó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es lo que sucede cuando dejas que los omegas hagan lo que no deberían –dijo un omega de cabello gris con un sucinto asentimiento de cabeza–. No sé qué estaba pensando ese alfa escocés al dejar que el príncipe heredero entrenara con espadas. Nunca había escuchado algo tan tonto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Buenos, todos sabemos que no volverá a cometer ese error –alguien más dijo, y algunos de los sirvientes omega rompieron a reír histéricamente. Los alfas parecían menos divertidos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Espero que no esté dañado –dijo un mujer inquieta–, puede suceder, ya sabes, a uno de mis primos que vive en las provincias del norte, le pasó eso y nunca volvió a ser realmente el mismo, me lo dijo su omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—También sería una lástima –dijo un hombre omega, dando un codazo a su amigo y apenas conteniendo la risa–, escuché que está muy bien dotado en esa área. Elsie es la que limpia sus habitaciones y dijo que lo sorprendió saliendo del baño una vez y antes de que él la pidiera que se retirara, vio <em>bien su …</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Incluso si lo esta, es su propia culpa, no estoy diciendo que esté bien, pero de todos modos … ningún omega debería tratar a su alfa de esa manera. Irrespetuoso es lo que eso fue, totalmente irrespetuoso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Y el príncipe escocés es muy amable y cortés –suspiró otra omega, lanzando una mirada soñadora a su amiga mientras algunos de los alfas se burlaban.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Demasiado amable. ¿Y ves a dónde lo llevó eso? El príncipe heredero lo convirtió en el hazmerreír del palacio, eso es lo que ha hecho. Si no es que de todo el país. No me sorprendería que rompa el compromiso después de esto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡A mi tampoco me sorprendería! Ningún alfa querría casarse con un omega después de haber hecho tal cosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Fue una actitud tan malcriada y muestra lo rebelde e insolente que es realmente el príncipe heredero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ha sido muy mimado toda su vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Vergonzoso. ¡No culparía al alfa en lo más mínimo!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Pero no tendría que pagar una multa?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No si argumenta que fue culpa del príncipe heredero por romper sus votos, y no creo que nadie lo culpe por ello. ¡De ninguna manera!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Nadie lo haría!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pero él no se atrevería a romper su compromiso ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No romperá el compromiso –un alfa desde atrás intervino exasperado–, pero el alfa cometió un error, todos podemos estar de acuerdo con eso. El príncipe heredero es demasiado delicado, todos lo hemos visto: no es muy alto y es tan delgado como una ramita, inocente como un ángel recién llegado del cielo, es un frágil omega real, todos sabemos cómo ha sido criado, y hacer que entrene con espadas le pone demasiado estrés. Estaba sobrecogido esta mañana, todos los que estaban ahí lo dijeron, pero el príncipe alfa seguía presionándolo y presionándolo, haciéndolo continuar ... No me sorprende que el príncipe heredero se rompiera –añadió–.  Esa no es la forma en que tratas a un omega tan suave como el príncipe heredero, y si preguntan mi opinión, el príncipe alfa obtuvo lo que se merecía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubo protestas por eso tanto por parte de los omegas como por parte de los alfas, y solo unos pocos asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Da igual –alguien dijo, llamando la atención y levantando una ceja significativamente–, podemos estar de acuerdo en que su madre debería haber intervenido y no dejar que esto sucediera en primer lugar ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya no es su lugar, ese alfa tiene el patronazgo –otro estalló en contradicción–, él es quien toma las decisiones por el príncipe heredero ahora, y después de lo que sucedió, no sé si está a la altura de la tarea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los murmullos de acuerdo se elevaron, y el grupo parecía listo para dispersarse cuando un omega de aspecto ratonil con cabello castaño dijo:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Dónde está el príncipe alfa ahora?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Algunos de los sirvientes que tenían más autoridad, y que en consecuencia amaban dominar a los demás, intercambiaron miradas significativas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eloise mencionó que lo último que escuchó es que estaba encerrado en sus habitaciones, negándose a ver a nadie. Incluso –hizo una pausa para dar un énfasis dramático–, al príncipe Mycroft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jadeos de asombro recorrieron el grupo. Negarse a ver al príncipe era ... simplemente no era posible ... la mayoría de los presentes no podían imaginar que alguien hiciera tal cosa y más de un omega (y unos pocos alfas) se estremecieron al pensar en la ira resultante que tal acción podría provocar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Sé negó a ver al príncipe Mycroft?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si, envió al hombre que llegó con él, Stamford, para decírselo. Eloise dijo que el príncipe fue para verlo y disculparse en nombre de su pequeño hermano, pero el alfa no quiso escucharlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No quiere una disculpa, recuerda mis palabra, quiere una penitencia para el príncipe heredero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Dicen que se llevó con él la espada de práctica del príncipe heredero del patio de entrenamiento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Lo hizo! ¡Yo lo vi con eso!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pero por qué …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Probablemente la usará como parte del castigo ... cuando finalmente lo aplique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La inquietud recorrió al grupo mientras cada uno contemplaba qué castigo justificaría el uso de una pesada espada de práctica, incluso si la hoja no estaba desafilada todavía era grande y lo suficientemente pesada como para romper huesos si se apuntaban correctamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien, supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver –el ama de llaves del segundo piso pronunció con gravedad–. Ahora vamos, a trabajar, no podemos quedarnos a charlar por siempre, ¡hablemos de nuestros  deberes y dejemos de chismorrear! –ordenó después de que un grupo de risueños omegas hablaran sobre preguntar a su amiga que fue exactamente lo que había visto Elsie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❦❦❦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probablemente había sido el compromiso más corto de la historia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock arrugó la cara donde la había enterrado en el suave edredón de su cama, tratando de evitar que un derrame de lágrimas se deslizara por sus párpados. No iba a llorar, se dijo con firmeza. No iba a llorar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él … no … iba … a … llorar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No de nuevo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo, pese a su mejor esfuerzo fue inútil y, a pesar de tener los párpados bien cerrados, algunas lágrimas brotaron de las esquinas de sus ojos, goteando sobre la ropa de cama que ya estaba mojada después de una hora de llorar con el corazón. La tela estaba incómodamente húmeda contra su rostro y olía a sal y angustia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, John?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sherlock se acurrucó hecho una bola, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas llevándolas hasta su pecho, luego se permitió volver a llorar, ya no importaba, decidió miserablemente. Podía llorar todo lo que quisiera, de cualquier forma no iba a cambiar lo que había sucedido y tal vez al final se sentiría mejor… aunque lo dudaba. No había distracciones, nada más en lo que ocuparse, excepto repetir su pelea con John una y otra y otra vez, recordando la forma en que sus oídos habían zumbado debido a la furia que había sentido por lo injusto e insensible que estaba siendo John, odiando su actitud patronal, cansado de que le dijeran que no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente, apretando los dientes y mostrándolos como un animal gruñiendo, queriendo lastimar al alfa y demostrar que no era incapaz ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, John?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>El saber que todos estaban hablando de lo que había hecho tampoco lo estaba haciendo sentirse mejor. Todos estaban riéndose de él, diciendo que sabían que eso sucedería todo el tiempo. </em>Realmente, ¿qué había estado pensando el príncipe alfa…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No había mucha gente que presenciara su pelea con John esa mañana, la mayoría de la guardia del príncipe ya había sido despedida de los ejercicios matutinos y no tenían interés en quedarse para ver a John enseñarle a luchar con la espada, pero estaban los suficientes para hacer correr la noticia. No había sido como la primera mañana, cuando todos se quedaron y miraron abiertamente mientras John le entregaba a Sherlock una espada de práctica. Se habían dado codazos y se reían mientras John ajustaba pacientemente el agarre incómodo de Sherlock y lo guiaba a través de las primeras maniobras básicas. John fingió que no había nadie más ahí, solo Sherlock, había estado tranquilo y relajado, no se veía afectado por las apuestas susurradas que se estaban haciendo de que renunciaría en una semana, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que Sherlock no podría aprender ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock había intentado copiar el ejemplo de John. Había fingido que estaba por encima de todo, los pequeños murmullos de los demás no lo molestaban en lo más mínimo. No le importaba lo que pensaran, porque de todos modos estaban equivocados, John dijo que podía aprender a pelear con espadas y Sherlock le creyó. Había seguido sus instrucciones esa primera mañana, haciendo exactamente lo que le habían dicho y se sintió radiante ante los elogios de John. Había terminado bien, y aunque sus músculos estaban doloridos y pequeñas ampollas ya habían comenzado a formarse en sus manos, Sherlock estaba eufórico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ese júbilo solo duró hasta la segunda mañana de entrenamiento cuando Sherlock le dijo descaradamente a John que estaba dolorido y tenía ampollas en los dedos. Había esperado que John se disculpara efusivamente y le dijera que esperarían hasta que se recuperara y comenzaría de nuevo en unos días.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En cambio, John asintió con la cabeza, dijo que eso sucedería y le ordenó a que adoptara la primera postura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rudo e indiferente, mostrando una insensibilidad de la que Sherlock no había pensado que John fuera capaz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El entusiasmo de Sherlock por la lucha con espadas había disminuido rápidamente cada mañana siguiente mientras levantaba malhumorado su espada de práctica, los músculos protestaban ... hasta esta mañana ... cuando había perdido la paciencia ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft le había enseñado a Sherlock que no importa lo que realmente fuera la verdad, solo importaba lo que la gente creía que era verdad y Sherlock sabía que la historia de lo que había sucedido sería contada y repetida, embellecida aquí y allá, la verdad estirada y distorsionada para hacerla más dramática. Al caer la noche, todo el palacio pensaría que Sherlock había intentado atravesar a John con su espada de práctica, lo abofeteó, escupió en su cuerpo boca abajo y lo dejó tirado en el polvo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todo lo cual evidentemente era falso. Excepto lo último; la parte de dejar a John tirado en el polvo, eso había sucedido. Pero el resto ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pensar en Mycroft hizo que Sherlock se encogiera. Su hermano había insistido en estar presente en todas sus sesiones de práctica con John. Todas las mañanas, sin falta, se había tomado un tiempo de su apretada agenda para sentarse a la sombra de los barracones y observar su progreso, asegurándose de que estuviera bien y no sufriera ningún daño. Sherlock odiaba el juicio sobre protector y silencioso que percibía  irradiando desde la esquina de Mycroft, y no lo había hecho sentir mejor cuando John le dijo que no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente. Lo único en lo que Sherlock podía pensar era en cómo le dolían las palmas de las manos donde agarraba la espada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft estuvo ahí esta mañana, vio lo que Sherlock hizo, pero aún no había venido a verlo. Ni siquiera para gritarle. Eso, en sí mismo, le permitió a Sherlock saber en qué problemas estaba realmente. Sherlock se preguntó si Mycroft estaba tratando de convencer a John de que no rompiera el compromiso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se imaginó que John y la delegación de Escocia estaban en proceso de empacar sus cosas en ese mismo momento. ¿Se irían esa tarde o esperarían hasta el día siguiente? ¿Podría ver a John antes de que se fuera? ¿Y si no se le permitiera? ¿ Y si John no quisiera verlo? Eso significaba que nunca volvería a ver a John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho, Sherlock gimió. Puede que esté enojado con John, furioso, en realidad, pero no quería perderlo. John le había gustado… bastante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock sollozó. Honestamente, lamentó lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué había actuado tan estúpidamente esta mañana? No debería haber dejado que su temperamento se apoderara de él, pero durante toda la semana había escuchado los susurros y soportado las miradas y los comentarios sarcásticos. Luego, esta mañana cuando John ... cuando él ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Más fuerte.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>ThwackThwackThwack</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Más fuerte. Vamos, Sherlock. Más duro que eso."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>ThwackThwackThwack</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sherlock, sé que puedes golpear más fuerte que eso. Lo has hecho toda la semana. No estás siguiendo adelante con el ataque… ¡No, no así! Apóyate en él, Sherlock. No de esa manera. Hazlo de la manera que te he mostrado ... Tienes que poner fuerza detrás del golpe o no importará".</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>ThwackThwackThwack</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tienes que golpear más fuerte ... ¡más fuerte! ¿Por qué no estás ...?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, John?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>No irían al tour real, se dio cuenta Sherlock abatido. Se cancelaría si John rompía con el compromiso y todo </em>el trabajo duro de Mycroft se desperdiciaría. No podría mostrarle a John Northumbria como había planeado. No llegaría a compartir todos sus lugares favoritos con él una vez que llegaran a Bernicia y Deira, las tierras que eran propiedad tradicional del príncipe heredero. Había pensado que pasarían todo el verano conociéndose mejor, desarrollando su amistad y profundizando su conexión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y tal vez, pensó Sherlock en un par de ocasiones cuando se fue a la cama, sonrojándose por lo tonto que estaba siendo, se habrían enamorado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esa posibilidad se había ido ahora. Sherlock no tenía a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí mismo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo peor, lo que hizo que el dolor en su pecho se duplicara y luego se triplicara, fue que John había parecido genuinamente entusiasmado al respecto. Quería que Sherlock le contara todo, animándolo cada vez que estaban juntos a hablar como nadie más lo hacía. Otras personas querían que se callara, incluso Mycroft lo hacía guardar silencio regularmente cuando estaba molesto, pero a John parecía que le gustaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir. John quería saber a dónde irían y qué pensaba Sherlock de los lugares que visitarían durante la gira y lo que harían al llegar a tal o cual lugar. Quería saber sobre la gente, el país, la comida, la música, los castillos y las tierras circundantes, haciendo preguntas para conocer cada vez más. Indagando qué selecciones de música eran las favoritas de Sherlock y, de las 12 paradas diferentes del tour real, cuál era la que más esperaba y por qué. Quería saber si ¿Estaba más emocionado por la exhibición de fuegos artificiales que disfrutarían en Montpellier o por bañarse en el mar una vez que llegaran a Niza?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La primera vez que Mycroft escuchó su conversación, se ofreció a conseguirle a John un libro sobre la historia de Northumbria, ya que parecía tan fascinado por ello. Pero por alguna razón, su oferta hizo que John se sonrojara y le dio las gracias diciendo que preferiría escucharlo de Sherlock, eso claro … había añadido volviéndose hacia el joven príncipe con un expresión esperanzada, si a Sherlock no le importaba contárselo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Por supuesto que no, a él le encantaba hablar con John”. </em>Dijo, lo que inexplicablemente hizo que el rostro de John se sonrojara aún más. Mycroft resopló en su copa de vino. Sherlock no sabía por qué, solo estaba diciendo la verdad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le encantaba hablar con John porque él lo escuchaba, siempre le prestaba atención y nunca dejaba que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos por el aburrimiento, incluso cuando Sherlock le estaba contando sobre sus planes futuros para un colmenar en Bernicia que todos (incluso Mycroft) pensaban que era aburrido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John dijo que el colmenar de Sherlock sonaba encantador. Había preguntado qué tipo de flores plantaría, ya que una vez había leído que dependiendo de las flores era el sabor que se obtenía de la miel. ¿Eso era cierto? preguntó emocionado, Sherlock se había lanzado de inmediato a sus propios hallazgos sobre el tema, y John no había puesto los ojos en blanco, ni parecía irritado, ni había intentado que Sherlock se callara. Había escuchado, sonriendo, con las manos detrás de la espalda mientras caminaban por el sendero del jardín con la Señora Hudson detrás como chaperona. Había hecho preguntas aquí y allá cuando había un vacío en su conocimiento que Sherlock podía llenar fácilmente y antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían estado hablando durante dos horas, la Señora Hudson se había quejado de que le dolían los pies y que ya era medio día. La campana empezó a sonar y se tuvieron de separar de mala gana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John había hablado en serio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock sollozó, secándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano y se sentó en la cama. Pensó en ir y decirle a John que lo sentía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. No lo haría. Se negó a ir. No quería arrastrarse escalera abajo como un cachorro pateado y rogarle a John Watson que lo perdonara. Incluso el simple hecho de pensarlo lo hizo sentir miserable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las lágrimas quemaron la parte posterior de la garganta de Sherlock. “<em>Oh, dioses. ¿En qué había estado pensando?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>No había estado <em>“pensando”</em>, se dijo a si mismo enojado. Dejó que todo lo superara; los susurros y las burlas indirectas sobre su lento progreso. Mamá le había dicho que no podría hacerlo, pero que era muy dulce por parte de John hacerle creer que podía. La presencia de Mycroft en sus prácticas matutinas, observando desde la barrera con el capitán Lestrade, y luego su constante insistencia para que  abandonara las prácticas dándole esa mirada que sabía que odiaba cuando se negó a cumplir con su petición. Pero lo que más le había dolido, lo que había hecho que todo fuera intolerable, era la total indiferencia de John por su incomodidad, su apatía hacia el dolor en sus manos y sus incesantes reprimendas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, no reprimendas, admitió Sherlock apartando una lágrima perdida de su mejilla. John no lo había regañado, le estaba enseñado y solo se sintió como un regaño porque ... bueno, porque ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y el corazón de Sherlock saltó de su pecho. Levantó la cabeza y se estiró para ver; ¿Era su hermano… o tal vez … ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh. </em>Se desplomó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La Señora Hudson se deslizó dentro de la habitación luciendo tensa. Sus ojos inmediatamente aterrizaron en Sherlock, quien estaba acurrucado en la cama. Vio su rostro enrojecido con los ojos hinchados, y le dio una mirada comprensiva. Sherlock se sintió terrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, Sherlock ¿Qué has hecho? –su pregunta preocupada, subrayada suavemente con censura y decepción, dolió más que cualquier grito enojado. El rostro de Sherlock se arrugó y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo–. Oh, Sherlock –la Señora Hudson negó con la cabeza, moviéndose rápidamente, cruzando la habitación para poder rodearlo con sus brazos–. Ya, ya … todo saldrá bien, estoy segura. ¿Dime qué pasó, amor?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Sé que ya sabes lo que pasó! Lo has escuchado… –Sherlock logró hablar entre sollozos, las palabras se escuchaban horriblemente confusas contra el hombro de la Sra. Hudson y ella lo hizo callar, acariciando suavemente su cabello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si, pero prefiero escucharlo de ti, querido, en lugar de segunda mano por parte de los sirvientes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo, Sherlock no pudo decirle lo que había sucedido, no podía, estaba demasiado avergonzado, enojado y molesto. Las gruesas lágrimas salían con rapidez haciendo que las palabras fueran imposibles de pronunciar. Dejó que la Señora Hudson lo acariciara un poco más, sumergiéndose en la comodidad, hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron y su pecho se sintió ahuecado como una cáscara de melón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Le di una patada a John –confesó Sherlock, su voz era un leve murmullo– en la … en la … entre sus piernas –vaciló, luego decidió confesarse por completo– le di una patada tan duro como pude, puse … toda mi fuerza en ello, tal y como Mycroft me enseño y … cuando cayó al suelo yo … le arrojé mi espada y tal vez … tal vez dije algunas cosas que serían consideradas como malas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“¿Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, John?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>La Señora Hudson suspiró temblorosamente por la nariz, y si la situación no hubiera sido tan terrible, Sherlock habría pensado que estaba tratando de no reírse, pero sabía que su niñera no se reiría de él, no cuando estaba tan afligido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ah, bueno, probablemente no sea tan malo como parece. Tu hermano …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Está  enojado conmigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La Señora Hudson no lo negó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Fue algo muy ... cruel lo que hiciste, querido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡John no fue amable conmigo primero! –Sherlock lloró indignado, alejándose de ella, mirándola– sabes que no lo ha sido. Toda la semana ha sido cruel conmigo. Primero, a él no le importaron mis manos o cuánto me dolían y luego hoy no… el continuaba diciendo … –Sherlock se frotó los ojos, molesto porque estaba llorando de nuevo–, yo no podía  blandir la espada con más fuerza, ¡John sabía que no podía! –espetó Sherlock– ¡Él sabía que me dolía!. ¡Le dije que me dolía!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La Señora Hudson apretó los labios y Sherlock no supo si desaprobaba lo que había hecho él o lo que había hecho John. Probablemente ambos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Veamos tus manos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock tendió sus manos obedientemente con las palmas hacia arriba, la Señora Hudson hizo un chasquido y se estremeció con compresión. Se veían bastante mal. Los dedos de Sherlock estaban rígidos, curvándose sobre sus palmas y no intentó enderezarlos porque cuando lo hacía le dolía aún más, haciendo que tirara de sus ampollas y dejando algunos lugares en carne viva para decorar sus palmas. El toque de la Sra. Hudson fue suave mientras los recorría, pero Sherlock seguía gimiendo. No le había estado mintiendo a John. Le dolían mucho las manos </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tus pobres manos –ella sacudió la cabeza– por una vez, por mucho que odie admitirlo, estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano, sabía que este asunto de aprender a luchar con espadas era una mala idea. A pesar de que John es un alfa, a veces puede equivocarse. Eres un omega y los omegas no están destinados a luchar con espadas ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock apartó las manos de ella con un tirón furioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Yo también puedo luchar con espadas! ¡No importa que sea un omega porque soy tan capaz como cualquier otra persona! Sé que lo soy y eso es lo dijo John también. Dijo que era estúpido que todos pensaran que yo era débil y que no podría hacerlo porque él sabía que yo podía ... dijo ... dijo ... –pero la garganta de Sherlock se cerró cuando trató de decirle qué otras cosas había dicho John, todos los maravillosos cumplidos que le había hecho antes de empezar a actuar como un idiota.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Iré a buscar algo para tus manos –dijo la Señora Hudson en voz baja, dejando que Sherlock cuidara por un momento tanto de sus heridas, físicas como mentales. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock se miró las manos, las llagas acumuladas de una agotadora semana de lucha con espadas palpitaban, enviándole un dolor que irradiaba hasta su muñeca, pero no duraría para siempre. Sherlock sabía por qué estaban ahí y en qué se convertirían, íntimamente familiarizado con cómo se formaban los callos. Recordó lo doloroso que había sido cuando empezó a tocar el violín, con los dedos en carne viva y sangrando, hasta que desarrolló una piel dura en la punta de los dedos. Pero estas ampollas eran miserablemente dolorosas y grandes, y parecían haber empeorado día a día, curándose durante la noche solo para abrirse cada mañana cuando tocaba su espada y hacía los ejercicios con John, una y otra vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y a John no le había importado. Sherlock no había sufrido en silencio, ese no era su estilo, le había dicho a John en múltiples ocasiones que le dolían las manos. Incluso se las había mostrado hace unos días por la mañana, pensando que, dado que tenía ampollas, eso significaba que le daría unos días para que pudieran curarse antes de comenzar de nuevo. John le había instado a seguir adelante. Le había dicho que mejoraría, que necesitaba que le crecieran las callosidades necesarias para manejar la espada correctamente, lo cual llegaría con el tiempo, pero tenía que seguir trabajando al respecto, y luego le ordenó que adoptara la primera postura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock se había sorprendido y también enojado. ¿No le importaba a John? Estaba sufriendo, no quería pelear con espadas cuando tenía tanto dolor. Sin embargo, tampoco quería que John pensara que era débil o que lamentara haber pedido entrenarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hasta que esta mañana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Vamos, querido –llamó la Señora Hudson– ven a la ventana, un poco de aire fresco te sentará bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock se deslizó de la cama, moviendo el cabello que se le pegaba a la cara con el dorso de las manos, apartándolo de los ojos. Al hacerlo, se vio a sí mismo en el espejo y se detuvo mirándose. Se veía hecho un desastre. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, feo y manchado, sus ojos también estaban rojos e hinchados. Todavía estaba vestido con la ropa holgada que había usado para entrenar, y Sherlock se vio con tristeza, sabiendo que nunca volvería a usarlos. La Señora Hudson lo llamó, atrayendo su atención, y él se alejó de su reflejo, sintiéndose miserable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella colocó  frente a él un tazón de té verde frío, un remedio popular para las ampollas. El joven príncipe siseó mientras deslizaba sus manos en el cuenco, las ampollas abiertas y las partes en carne viva en sus palmas punzando y sufriendo, sintiendo un fuerte escozor sin importar cuán cautelosamente él las estuviera sumergiendo. Gimió queriendo sacarlas del tazón, pero sabía que seguirían doliendo sin importar dónde estuvieran. Era mejor dejarlas en el té verde y que el dolor se filtrara lentamente, poco a poco ... hasta que cometió el error de flexionar los dedos, haciendo que las heridas se intensificaran con un dolor agudo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Quieres desayunar? Te fuiste tan temprano esta mañana y no has comido nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock negó con la cabeza, no tenía hambre. No se sentía como si alguna vez volvería a tener hambre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ese joven debería haberlo sabido mejor –La Señora Hudson reprendió indignada en su nombre, mientras preparaba las tazas de té adecuadas y ponía la tetera en la chimenea para que hirviera–. John sabía que nunca antes habías hecho algo así, no soy una maestra de espadas o como se llamen a sí mismos, pero me parece que fue demasiado rápido contigo, debería haberte dado descansos, dejar que te relajaras y luego ponerte al día más tarde …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock dejó que sus palabras lo inundaran, sin prestar realmente atención, mirando malhumorado sus manos donde flotaban en el líquido frío. Le había prometido a Mycroft que no lo avergonzaría, para después ir y hacerlo. Había hecho que todo el arduo trabajo de su hermano en los dos últimos años fuera en vano. Sherlock pensó en cómo Mycroft había trabajado día y noche para encontrar un alfa adecuado ya que lo amaba y quería lo mejor para él… y todo para nada. Desechado porque se había enojado y actuado como un pequeño tonto en el calor del momento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No había valido la pena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si él fuera y se disculpara con John, pensó Sherlock tentativamente, supuso que podría …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de nuevo y Sherlock se retorció en su silla, sus manos gotearon té verde sobre la costosa alfombra. Mycroft entró, su rostro era serio y Sherlock quería estallar en lágrimas de nuevo. Mycroft lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, apoyado contra la puerta. No dijo nada, no era necesario decir nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo siento, Mycroft –dijo Sherlock con voz ronca, le temblaban los labios, no podía soportar que su hermano estuviera enojado con él, pero su silenciosa decepción era peor que estar cubierto de ampollas por todo el cuerpo. Mycroft suspiró.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, Locky –sonaba tan decepcionado. La garganta de Sherlock se cerró y tragó saliva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué … qué … que han dicho?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft se abrió paso lentamente por la habitación, arrastrando los pies como si estuviera muy cansado. Aún no era mediodía. Se hundió en una de las sillas frente a Sherlock y aceptó una taza de té de la Señora Hudson, sorprendido pero agradecido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—En realidad, no se ha dicho nada. Intenté hablar con John esta mañana ... después de ... Estaba muy… muy enojado cuando dejó el patio de prácticas, se encerró en sus habitaciones y el hombre que lo acompaña, Stamford, dice que no quiere visitas. Por lo que puedo decir, no se han hecho preparativos para que la delegación se vaya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Compartieron una mirada, preocupados por la reacción de John. Si John no rompía el compromiso, solo había otra opción. Sherlock se sintió enfermo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Orgullo alfa –continuó Mycroft dejando su té a un lado, sin tocar, luciendo pálido–. Es algo complicado. Más aún cuando uno está en la posición en la que se encuentra John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El hecho de que su hermano estuviera preocupado empeoró el miedo de Sherlock. Trató de ocultarlo, poniendo sus manos de nuevo en el té verde y suspirando de alivio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—John es un forastero en Marsella, es nuevo en la corte y todos lo están mirando, juzgando. Quieren saber qué tipo de alfa es, que tipo de gobernante será. Después de lo que pasó esta mañana … después de lo que hiciste … si él simplemente no hace nada ... se tomará como un signo de debilidad –Mycroft se encogió de hombros–, perderá el poco respeto que ha ganado en la corte hasta ahora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué …? –Sherlock se humedeció los labios que estaban incómodamente secos– ¿qué hará él?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las posibilidades eran aterradoras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desde el momento en que se concretó su compromiso matrimonial, a John se le había otorgado el derecho de patrono alfa sobre Sherlock hasta que éste fuera mayor de edad. Entonces, se casarían y se vincularían, entonces, John tendría mucho más dominio. Pero el patronato era la forma en la que los alfas guiaban a sus omegas, convirtiéndolos en el cónyuge que deseaban, estableciendo su dominio desde una edad temprana. Un Patrón tenía la última palabra en todos los asuntos relacionados con su omega, por lo que John podría, si quisiera, ordenar que Sherlock continuara entrenando con espadas, podía evitar que volviera a ver a sus tutores o a su hermano, podía prohibirle practicar con su violín, dar paseos en su caballo y cenar con la corte durante las festividades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El derecho al patronato alfa era de largo alcance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Muy largo alcance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En teoría, John podría controlar cualquier parte de la vida de Sherlock si quisiera, dictando lo que debía hacer; dónde, cuándo y con qué frecuencia. Solo la reina podía revertir sus decisiones, pero tanto Sherlock como Mycroft sabían, después de la aprobación entusiasta de su madre hacia John en la cena de celebración, que a menos que las elecciones de John fueran increíblemente repugnantes, ella no interferiría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hasta ahora, John ha parecido un alfa optimista, un patrón indulgente. Solo ha pasado una semana, pero no había hecho, ordenado ni cambiado nada. John le dejo en claro a Sherlock que tenía derecho a dar su punto de vista y negarse, que tenía una opción en todo, y que él en realidad no planeaba imponer su voluntad como lo hace un patrón tradicional. Parecía sincero. Sherlock le había creído.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahora estaba ansioso. Sus manos temblaron en el cuenco, lo que ocasionó que el té se derramara a los lados, porque una parte importante del patronato alfa incluía la disciplina. Se esperaba que los alfas castigaran a sus omegas cuando tenían alguna mala conducta, no se veía como un abuso, sino como una manera de educarlos, de orientarlos y dirigirlos, imponiendo su autoridad como alfa. “<em>la letra con sangre entra”,  </em>era un estribillo común, significaba que los omegas que no tuvieran una disciplina adecuada se volverían desobedientes y rebeldes, descarriados y no sabrían los peligros en los que se podrían meter debido a sus imprudentes conductas. Dependía de su alfa guiarlos con un castigo amable pero firme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frecuentemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No lo sé, Sherlock –admitió Mycroft– sinceramente, no lo sé. No te mentiré, porque he pensado mucho en esto y es posible ... si tuviera que adivinar ... asumiría que John actuará de la manera que le han enseñado. John no ha tenido muy buenos ejemplos por parte de los alfas ... y su padre ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué hizo… qué hizo su padre? ¿En Escocia?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Diferentes cosas –dijo Mycroft evasivamente, pero eso no era suficiente, Sherlock tenía que saberlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mycroft …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—El método de castigo preferido del rey Watson es físico, con sus puños –dijo con voz suave, negándose a mirar a su hermano– le dio un golpe a su reina omega una vez frente a toda la corte. Fue impactante –afirmó cuando los ojos  Sherlock se abrieron–. Pero nadie dijo nada. Cree que la forma en que se comporta es un signo de fuerza y, para ser justos con él, le ha valido la lealtad y el miedo de su pueblo. No creo que a John le agradaran las tácticas de su padre, en más de una ocasión fui testigo del disgusto y la indignación que tuvo por el comportamiento del rey… pero ahora… –Mycroft parecía muy preocupado, mordiéndose el labio, los pensamientos corrían por su rostro más rápido de lo que Sherlock podía seguir– dado que fuiste tú quien dio el primer golpe, por así decirlo … es posible …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—John no lo haría –Sherlock dijo con una voz pequeña y temblorosa. Recordó la amable sonrisa de John, la manera gentil en la que lo miraba y la tranquila cadencia de su voz. Pero incluso mientras lo defendía, se dio cuenta de que podría no ser cierto, después de todo, ¿qué sabía realmente sobre John? Solo lo ha conocido por una semana. Sherlock podía contar la cantidad de horas que habían pasado juntos hasta ahora. No conocía a John Watson en absoluto, se dio cuenta con espantoso temor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Puede que no –concedió Mycroft, pero Sherlock se dio cuenta de que solo estaba tratando de calmarlo, su hermano estaba realmente preocupado, no podía ocultarlo– John podía … no siempre pudo ser controlado por los puños de su padre … así que el rey Watson encontró otras formas de castigar a su hijo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock se aferró a las palabras de Mycroft, olvidado el líquido frío en el que flotaban sus manos. La Señora Hudson rondaba cerca con un cuenco nuevo que fue igualmente olvidado, tan ansiosa como Sherlock por saber cómo actuaría John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—El rey Watson optaba por quitarle a John todas aquellas cosas que sabía que él amaba: sus tutores, lecciones, libros, su espada, su asistente Mike Stamford, pero en especial, la compañía de su madre a quien el rey tomaba y no le permitía verla o comunicarse con ella de alguna manera. Cuando llegué, tenía entendido que a John le habían prohibido verla durante el último mes. No sé cual habrá sido el motivo de ello ... pero todavía estaba bajo esa restricción cuando nos fuimos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le recordó a Sherlock un castigo que había recibido de mamá años atrás. Él todavía era pequeño, aún no entendía realmente como eran las cosas; Se había escapado de la Señora Hudson para ir en busca de su madre, quería verla porque ella había estado muy ocupada y no había ido a verlo, ni siquiera había enviado a buscarlo, en más de un mes. Sherlock la extrañaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Había vagado por los pasillos durante lo que parecieron años, pero finalmente encontró la sala del consejo, ella estaba ahí con sus consejeros y Mycroft. Su hermano lo vio rondando la puerta, parecía alarmado, sacudiendo frenéticamente la cabeza e instando en silencio a que se diera la vuelta. Pero Sherlock lo ignoró y corrió al lado de mamá. Él le había sonreído, tirando de sus faldas, tan complacido de verla de nuevo, deleitándose con su aroma, estaba seguro de que ella lo miraría con su bonita sonrisa como siempre lo hacía y lo tomaría en sus brazos, le acariciaría la mejilla y le brindaría la atención que ansiaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En cambio, su expresión fue fría. La felicidad que Sherlock sintió se convirtió en pavor cuando ella le preguntó qué pensaba que estaba haciendo. La sala del consejo no era lugar para un omega. ¿Dónde estaba la Señora Hudson? ¿Qué había estado pensando Sherlock? ¿Sabía que estaba interrumpiendo una reunión importante con su estupidez? ¿Todo lo que quería era atención? Si quería atención, ¿por qué no había ido con papá? Para eso estaba papá, ¿no lo recordaba? Después de todo, papá no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Los alfas reunidos miraban de reojo a Sherlock, perturbados por su presencia, gruñendo y barajando sus papeles para expresar su disgusto hasta que lo sacaron de la habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Como castigo, mamá le había quitado el violín y no lo recupero sino hasta después de varios meses y Sherlock sospechaba que Mycroft había intervenido eventualmente para que se lo devolviera. Cuando le entregaron el violín, Sherlock se sintió tan aliviado que sollozó en gratitud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Él había aprendido su lección, nunca más volvió a buscar a mamá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al recordarlo, Sherlock deseó desesperadamente no haberle dicho a John que tocaba el violín; ¿Y si ese fuera su castigo? ¿Y si John le quitara el instrumento? ¿Y si nunca se lo devolvía? ¿Y si hacía que Sherlock lo destruyera? ¿Y si lo destruía él mismo y hacía que Sherlock mirara, para darle una lección? Sherlock recordó la forma en que le había contado con orgullo sobre su violín y se ofreció a tocar para él, queriendo impresionarlo. Ahora, la idea de que John usara ese conocimiento en su contra, cuando le había sido entregado tan libremente en confianza, hizo que se sintiera enfermo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Que tal si John no tomaba su violín, pero a cambio ordenaba que sus tutores fueran despedidos, o le ordenaba mantenerse alejado de Mycroft de la misma manera que la propia madre de John había sido alejada de él. John sabía que él y Mycroft eran muy unidos y podía usar esa relación para castigarlo. Sherlock miró Mycroft y antes de que su hermano apartara la mirada, vio reflejado en su rostro cada pensamiento terrible que él mismo ya había tenido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Podría … mamá …?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft negó con la cabeza. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya he hablado con ella y se niega a socavar la autoridad de John en la corte. Ella dijo que estaría de acuerdo con cualquier sanción que él considere apropiada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La última pizca de esperanza que Sherlock tenía se rompió como el cristal. Todas las cosas horribles que alguna vez escuchó sobre lo que un alfa le hacía a su omega pasaron por su cabeza. Los diversos abusos y mezquindades con la consiguiente infelicidad. Incluso mamá podría ser mala, restringiendo ocasionalmente las comidas de papá a cosas insípidas y desagradables como castigo por alguna fechoría u acción. Sherlock realmente nunca había prestado mucha atención, era algo normal que a veces a papá no se le permitían comidas deliciosas durante algunos meses seguidos, pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en ello. Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar que otras cosas había hecho mamá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Y si John realmente lo golpea?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El joven príncipe miró la mejilla de su hermano donde solo quedaba el más mínimo rastro de un moretón. Ese también había sido un castigo de mamá, administrado en el calor del momento. Sherlock se preguntó si había sucedido otras veces antes. Mycroft nunca lo había dicho, pero eso no significaba nada. Sherlock no habría sabido nada de esta vez si no se hubiera escabullido por el pasillo y escuchado a través de la puerta de Mycroft. Se sintió incómodo. ¿Qué más había sucedido que él no supiera o no se hubiera dado cuenta?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock pensó en los brazos de John, la masa y flexión de músculos que había admirado de manera encubierta cuando John fácilmente blandía su  espada, la fuerza detrás de sus ataques que había moderado para Sherlock, pero que de todos modos se sentía impactante. Si John lo golpeaba, le dolería. Sherlock nunca antes había sido golpeado. Nunca. Pensó en preguntarle a Mycroft si dolía muchísimo, quería saberlo para estar preparado. Se armó de valor y abrió la boca para preguntar, cuando sonó un enérgico golpe en la puerta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los ojos de Sherlock chocaron con los de Mycroft, su visión se estrechó con miedo repentino cuando …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Sherlock? –El fuerte acento de John era obvio incluso a través de la puerta– Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo, por favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Mycroft! –jadeó Sherlock, repentinamente con náuseas debido al miedo y Mycroft se levantó rápidamente. Por un breve momento pareció ansioso, luego suavizó su expresión y le dio a Sherlock una sonrisa tranquilizadora que se desvaneció.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quédate aquí, Locky, es demasiado pronto para que ustedes dos tengan una discusión racional sobre el asunto. John necesita más tiempo para calmarse. Iré y me excusaré por ti, le diré que no te encuentras bien y estás descansando. Le pediré que se vaya y regrese más tarde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias –Sherlock vio a Mycroft caminar con confianza hacia la puerta y luego abrirla, saliendo con cuidado al pasillo y cerrándola firmemente detrás de él. Sherlock escuchó con atención, se oían voces murmurando juntas, pero no podía capturar las palabras reales … luego silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otro arranque de conversación. Más silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nervioso, Sherlock pensó en ir hacia la puerta y presionar su oreja contra la madera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Escuchó la voz de su hermano, la de John ... y luego más silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“¿De qué estaban hablando?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Casi había tomado la decisión de escabullirse hacia la puerta, cuando el pomo giró y se abrió, pero en lugar de su hermano, como Sherlock había anticipado, fue John quien entró en la habitación. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando John le dio una sonrisa débil y Sherlock pudo ver a Mycroft parado en el pasillo antes de que John cerrara la puerta. Sherlock se dio cuenta tardíamente, con un estremecimiento de miedo, de lo que debería haber sabido todo el tiempo: John superaba a Mycroft. Las maquinaciones de su hermano no tenían sentido, se reducían a meras sugerencias educadas, porque John no tenía que obedecer o escuchar una sola palabra de Mycroft. Nunca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acerca de nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sherlock –John dijo suavemente– creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Más temprano esta mañana …</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>—Debes intervenir.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Debo?</p><p> </p><p>—Si, mamá, el príncipe John …</p><p> </p><p>—Es el alfa patrón de Sherlock y puede hacer lo que crea conveniente –la reina interrumpió suavemente, levantando una mano cuando Mycroft abrió la boca para discutir–. Sabes tan bien como yo que Sherlock se comportó de manera escandalosa esta mañana. Nos ha avergonzado tanto a nosotros como a sí mismo al perder los estribos y faltarle el respeto a su alfa de una manera tan aborrecible y ofensiva. Todo el palacio está hablando de lo que sucedió, lo sabes, desde los sótanos hasta las almenas, es la noticia del día, está en boca de todos –ella negó con la cabeza, los labios se estrecharon en una línea despiadada, una expresión que Mycroft conocía bien. Él ya sabía lo que ella diría–. No voy a intervenir. Francamente, no tengo ningún deseo de hacerlo. Sherlock merece ser castigado por lo que hizo. Como su alfa patrón y futuro esposo, además de ser al que Sherlock atacó, es lógico que John administre un castigo.</p><p> </p><p>—Mami, por favor …</p><p> </p><p>—Suficiente, Mycroft –su voz arremetió, irritada, y le dio a su hijo mayor una mirada inquebrantable–. No pierdas nuestro tiempo con más tonterías, nada de lo que digas cambiará mi opinión, no socavaré la autoridad de John en la corte reemplazando sus decisiones con respecto a Sherlock, no a menos que le cause daño corporal ...</p><p> </p><p>—¡Pero podría! –Mycroft dijo, siguiendo adelante. Los ojos de su madre se entrecerraron. Mycroft se detuvo en seco, sabiendo que estaba sobre hielo delgado. Mamá no toleraba que nadie, ni siquiera su hijo favorito, la contradijera abiertamente, pero tenía que intentar ayudar a Sherlock– Es mucho más grande y más fuerte que Sherlock, el príncipe John podría lastimarlo sin siquiera querer …</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, por favor, Mycroft –la reina puso los ojos en blanco–, John es un alfa responsable y sensato, conoce la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Estás siendo dramático.</p><p> </p><p>—Ojalá lo fuera, Señora, pero personalmente he sido testigo del entorno deplorable en el que creció John, ha recibido ejemplos espantosos sobre cómo debería de comportarse un alfa, en consecuencia, John está acostumbrado a la violencia física y la corrección cruel. Por eso he venido a ti, porque temo que después de lo que Sherlock hizo, ¡por lo cual debe ser castigado! –Mycroft agregó apresuradamente cuando vio la mirada amenazadora en el rostro de su madre–, no estoy discutiendo eso, Señora. Lo que Sherlock hizo fue una vergüenza, se merece un castigo, nunca debió haber actuado de esa manera, pero John podría estar tan enojado que sienta que es necesario recurrir al castigo corporal.</p><p> </p><p>—Él muy bien podría hacerlo y nadie, incluyéndome a mí, lo culparía por ello.</p><p> </p><p>La última y débil esperanza que Mycroft había alimentado ingenuamente se desvaneció.</p><p> </p><p>Sabes tan bien como yo que es un castigo que comúnmente se administra a los omega, siempre y cuando no se lleven las cosas demasiado lejos, lo cual dudo que John haga. Deberías darle más crédito que eso, Mycroft. John no mutilará permanentemente a Sherlock si le da un toque aquí o allá como correctivo. Es como se hace cuando se entrena a un perro o un caballo que no se ha dominado correctamente. A veces, uno usa una mano gentil para apoyar, tranquilizar y alentar el buen comportamiento ... pero otras, es necesario un movimiento infalible del látigo para recordarles el lugar que les corresponde. Un buen alfa sabe cuándo debe administrar cada método con la finalidad de educar a su omega. John me ha impresionado y creo que es ese tipo de alfa; inteligente y capaz. Y eso es lo que Sherlock necesita: corrección firme. Los moretones sanan y en su lugar dejan una lección inamovible.</p><p> </p><p>Eso definitivamente era cierto, pensó Mycroft. Los moretones se curan … y había aprendido la lección de no volver a pedirle ayuda a su madre, no después de su corrección maternal durante su último y desastroso celo.</p><p> </p><p>Recordó el doloroso impacto de sus bofetadas con la mano abierta estallando en su rostro, lo suficientemente duras como para atravesar las sofocantes capas de su calor. El dolor persistió por un rato, palpitando al mismo tiempo que las otras heridas que decoraban su cuerpo. Cuando ella lo golpeó una vez más, fue mucho peor, Mycroft ni siquiera había gritado. Ver su mejilla hinchada y moteada a la mañana siguiente, magullada y todavía palpitante de dolor, fue alarmante. Aunque aún más había sido la comprensión más profunda de Mycroft sobre su madre.</p><p> </p><p>—Está dentro de los derecho de John castigar a Sherlock como mejor le parezca –continuó la reina–. Él disciplinará a Sherlock de una manera adecuada para que aprenda la lección. Sherlock tiene que crecer en algún momento, Mycroft, y darse cuenta de que sus acciones tienen consecuencias. No pude seguir comportándose de la manera a la que está acostumbrado, especialmente no con su alfa. John debe proclamar el respeto de Sherlock en todo momento, necesita imponer su control ahora antes de que Sherlock se vuelva aún más mimado de lo que ya está, especialmente debido a ti –dijo, fijando a Mycroft con una expresión acusadora–. Pongo toda la culpa en tus pies. Siempre te has puesto del lado de Sherlock sin importar las circunstancias, defendiendo su situación y convenciéndome de que reduzca sus castigos.</p><p> </p><p>—Hice lo que pensé que era mejor –Mycroft pensaba que mamá era demasiado dura; honestamente, ella nunca tuvo la intención de devolverle el violín a Sherlock. Muchos de sus castigos habían horrorizado a Mycroft. No había querido que su hermano se sometiera a ellos.</p><p> </p><p>—Tu “mejor” no fue lo suficientemente bueno. El incidente de esta mañana no habría sucedido si me hubieras permitido disciplinar a Sherlock adecuadamente todos estos años, en lugar de complacerlo como lo has hecho.</p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock era un niño, había otras formas de disciplinarlo que no fueran  perjudiciales –Mycroft replicó con frialdad, mirando a su madre y tratando de recordar cómo alguna vez pensó que los dos eran iguales. Cuando la gente solía compararlos, alabando sus intelectos gemelos y sus comportamientos gráciles, diciendo que Mycroft era la imagen de su madre en todos los sentidos, él se había sentido halagado. Había idolatrado a su madre y su relación, quería ser como ella. Ese llego a ser su objetivo durante años.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo había creído que la amaba?</p><p> </p><p>—Creo que nuevamente estas siendo dramático, ninguno de mis castigos era excesivamente severo, y debí haberlo impuesto en lugar de escucharte. Debí haberte guiado más y aplicado más disciplina de lo que hice. Después de los eventos de este último año, me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, pensando que tu intelecto era inexpugnable y puro, impecable ...</p><p> </p><p>El comentario fue como un puñetazo en el estómago de Mycroft, dolía, y luchó por ocultar lo mucho que su madre lo estaba afectando.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres ciego cuando se trata de Sherlock, y desesperadamente sentimental. Pero lo que no entiendo, Mycroft… tenías que saber que esto sucedería eventualmente. Sherlock no puede pasar dos semanas seguidas sin meterse en algún tipo de problema. Si estabas tan preocupado por cómo reaccionaría John, ¿por qué querías que Sherlock estuviera comprometido con él en primer lugar?</p><p> </p><p>La respuesta corta fue que Mycroft realmente no había querido que John estuviera comprometido con su hermano pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>Después de que él y el rey Watson discutieron sobre otorgarle a John el patronazgo alfa sobre Sherlock, las negociaciones del matrimonio se rompieron. Mycroft estaba decidido a irse de Escocia, no quería que su hermano quedara atrapado en un compromiso con un idiota potencialmente brutal que tendría la capacidad de controlar toda su vida ... pero la noche antes de que Mycroft hiciera el anuncio oficial y organizara su partida, escuchó un suave y vacilante  llamado a su puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Incluso con un hematoma que se desvanecía debajo de un ojo y un labio abierto de aspecto doloroso, la reina Watson era hermosa. No como su propia madre, sino de una manera diferente, más suave. Nada que ver con su esposo o su hijo, el rostro de la reina Watson era abierto y agradable, irradiaba una amabilidad tranquila, discreta y extrañamente relajada. Parecía alguien a quien le encantaba reír, la yuxtaposición de su apariencia con lo que Mycroft sabía era la realidad fue discordante. Mirando hacia atrás ahora, Mycroft se sintió estúpidamente ingenuo al recordar la manera en que había invitado a la reina Watson a sus habitaciones y escuchó lo que ella tenía que decir. No hubo ningún artificio en su tono de voz, ningún indicio que Mycroft pudiera discernir de algún intento de engaño o mentira. Sus explicaciones a la preguntas que Mycroft había hecho confirmaban que era genuina.</p><p> </p><p>Había estado pensando en lo que la reina Watson le dijo después de que se fuera hasta bien entrada la noche.</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Mycroft hizo su concesión, otorgándole a John el derecho de patronazgo alfa y las negociaciones de matrimonio se reanudaron.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft deseaba no haber abierto nunca la maldita puerta para hablar con la reina Watson. Había sido un idiota. Había hecho todo lo posible para encontrar un buen alfa para Sherlock, alguien que lo tratara con amabilidad, amor y comprensión, y en cambio, había entregado su hermano pequeño a un alfa como John Watson en una maldita bandeja.</p><p> </p><p>—Elegiste a John de entre todos los alfas que conociste y pusiste a Sherlock a su cuidado. Si cometiste un error de juicio no hay nadie más culpable que tú –la reina se encogió de hombros, apática ante la creciente ansiedad de Mycroft–. Si John actúa de manera inapropiada, o daña a Sherlock de alguna manera, la culpa recaerá en ti ¿no es así? ya que entonces habrás elegido a un inadecuado alfa para tu pequeño hermano.</p><p> </p><p>Un horrible entumecimiento se extendió por las extremidades de Mycroft cuando se registró la retorcida lógica de las palabras de su madre. Eso no era ... cómo podía decir ... seguramente no quiso decir ...</p><p> </p><p>Se hundió débilmente en la silla más cercana. Supuso que la culpa podría recaer sobre él, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, hubiera elegido a John Watson si hubiera sabido que mamá no le brindaría protección. Mycroft había corrido un riesgo calculado de que los estallidos de honor que había visto de John fueran indicativos de una personalidad más profunda y deseable, y había confiado en los elogios sesgados de la reina Watson … pero todo el tiempo había estado seguro de que incluso si John resultaba ser como su padre, mamá estaría ahí para intervenir y evitar que sucediera algo terrible. Ella aplastaría a John como un insecto y se negaría a dejar que lastimara a Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft se había equivocado.</p><p> </p><p>—Sin embargo, eso no sucederá, no eres imprudente, querido –dijo la reina gentilmente, levantando la cara de Mycroft y besando su frente–, tampoco eres estúpido, eres el omega más inteligente que he conocido y estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de tu brillantez. Sé que usaste toda la vasta sabiduría que tenías a tu disposición para guiar tu decisión al elegir al alfa de Sherlock, y creo que tomaste una muy buena decisión. John es un alfa admirable, te equivocas al dudar de ti mismo de esta manera –sus dedos se tensaron bajo su barbilla, la severidad se infiltró en su voz de nuevo–, Este repentino ataque de nervios es una vergonzosa y patética debilidad de los omegas, la cual debes controlar, sé que eres mejor que esto. Te he educado para que te comportes de manera sensata y no permitir que el instinto omega te reduzca a retorcerte las manos tontamente. Eso no  es lo que tú eres, querido. Te comportaras mejor que esto ¿sí?</p><p> </p><p>—Si, Señora.</p><p> </p><p>—Hiciste un buen trabajo al elegir al alfa de Sherlock. Nunca más vuelvas a molestarme con este tema.</p><p> </p><p>—No, Señora.</p><p> </p><p>La reina se relajó y las arrugas del ceño se suavizaron en sus sienes mientras le sonreía a su hijo. </p><p> </p><p>—Te amo tanto, Mycroft. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti –Mycroft se dejó arrastrar por un abrazo, envuelto por el aroma familiar de su madre que solía hablar de seguridad, amor y hogar. Ahora, le revolvía el estómago.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft salió de la habitación de su madre y se dirigió a la de Sherlock, su mente corriendo hacia diferentes escenarios, tratando de decidir cuál sería el más probable y lo que John podría hacer, y la mismo tiempo la manera en la que podría intervenir, o … pensó con un destello de dolor, como podría consolar a Sherlock después de lo que fuese a suceder y hacerlo sentir mejor.</p><p> </p><p>❦❦❦ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John no estaba tan sorprendido cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Sherlock se abrió y fue recibido por el príncipe Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>El irritante beta había intentado verlo antes para ofrecerle una disculpa en nombre de Sherlock, pero John le pidió a Stamford que le dijera que se fuera a la mierda. Si bien estaba bastante seguro de que su acompañante no había dicho esas palabras exactas, aún así había hecho el trabajo. Ahora Mycroft estaba aquí. Tenía mucha influencia con su hermano pequeño y John asumió que estaba tratando de convencer a Sherlock para que se disculpara. John no quería otra disculpa forzada o falsa por parte del pequeño príncipe.</p><p> </p><p>Le molestaba la continua y frustrante picazón que sentía debajo de la piel al saber que Mycroft pensaba que debía interferir en lo sucedido. No era asunto suyo, esto era entre Sherlock y él. Pero Mycroft se abrió camino tratando, a su manera, de suavizar la situación creyendo que él sabía lo que era mejor.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft salió de la habitación de Sherlock y cerró la puerta, luego se paró frente a ella. Nada manifiesto, pero el mensaje era claro.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de John se entrecerraron.</p><p> </p><p>—Príncipe John, ¿Hay algo que necesites?</p><p> </p><p>—Estoy aquí para hablar con Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>—Me temo que eso no es posible ahora, mi hermano está indispuesto y no se siente lo suficientemente bien como para recibir visitas. Podrás verlo en otro momento.</p><p> </p><p>No era una sugerencia. A John se le erizaron los pelos. La condescendencia en el tono del príncipe era obvia, pero John no había viajado por la mitad del maldito mundo para que Mycroft Holmes le diera órdenes. Tampoco iba a programar una reunión con su prometido como un cortesano cualquiera. John levantó la barbilla y miró fijamente al príncipe a los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo veré ahora.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo creo que no.</p><p> </p><p>Fue valiente de su parte, John le daría eso.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>—Como ya he explicado, mi hermano está indispuesto. Los acontecimientos de esta mañana lo han trastornado y necesita descansar tranquilamente. Es un omega, después de todo, y ya en si es muy delicado. Más emoción y se angustiará, lo que podría arruinar su salud por completo. Puedes volver mañana ... si es que se siente mejor.</p><p> </p><p>John estaba desgarrado.</p><p> </p><p>Por un lado, tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Mycroft y dejar a Sherlock en paz. Si el pequeño omega estaba realmente tan molesto como dijo Mycroft, sería insensible de su parte forzarlo, lo que quería decirle podía esperar. Si Sherlock ya se sentía mal, él no quería hacerlo sentir peor.</p><p> </p><p>Pero por otro lado, John quería resolver su disputa ahora, más temprano que tarde, para que no hubiera tiempo de que esto se hiciera mucho más grande y se convirtiera en algo que no era. Quería hablar con Sherlock y encontrar una manera de solucionar el problema en el que estaban.</p><p> </p><p>Y por más mezquino que se sintiera, otra de las razones por las que quería ver a Sherlock era porque no deseaba que Mycroft Holmes pensara que lo estaba intimidado. Francamente, no quería obedecerle. Mycroft habló con tal firmeza y seguridad como si esperara que John se sometiera, que girara en su camino y se escabullera por el pasillo.</p><p> </p><p>Al diablo con eso.</p><p> </p><p>—Veré a mi prometido –dijo John– ahora.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft abrió la boca para protestar, y John no quería hacer esto, realmente no quería, pero estaba cansado, dolorido y desconcertado. Le dolían las malditas bolas, no le quedaba ningún tipo de cortesía para nadie que no fuera Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>—Veré a Sherlock ahora –repitió dando un paso adelante– por favor no me hagas recordarte cuales son nuestras respectivas posiciones en esta corte, creo que los dos lo encontraríamos embarazoso.</p><p> </p><p>Por un segundo, John pensó que el príncipe realmente lo golpearía. Una mirada de pura rabia cruzó por el rostro de Mycroft, y estaba claro que ciertamente lo pensó, sus manos se cerraron en puños a los lados y apretó la mandíbula. John se preparó para el ataque con la resolución de no devolver el golpe. No es que le gustara la idea de que se corriera la voz de que había sido golpeado por ambos hermanos Holmes en el transcurso de una mañana ... pero a pesar de su altura, Mycroft era casi tan delicado como su hermano pequeño. Era delgado, sin músculos discernibles y aspecto endeble. Por mucho que John lo despreciara, no quería lastimarlo y sabía que lo haría si tomaba represalias.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, no llegó ningún golpe. La rabia de Mycroft era abrasadora, John podía sentirla saliendo de él en oleadas, pero finalmente estaba impotente. Tenía a Mycroft acorralado contra una esquina, y ambos lo sabían.</p><p> </p><p>John estaba comprometido con el príncipe heredero, el siguiente en la línea al trono, por lo que superaba en rango a Mycroft, pese a ser un príncipe de Northumbria ya que no tenía vínculos legítimos para ascender al trono y nunca podría gobernar. Además de eso, John era el patrón alfa de Sherlock, se le habían concedido todos los derechos y legalidades sobre el príncipe omega, nadie más tenía derechos sobre Sherlock, a excepción de la reina.</p><p> </p><p>No había nada que Mycroft pudiera hacer, a menos que fuera directamente con la reina y pidiera su intervención. Pero, ¿qué pediría? ¿Que a Juan no se le permitiera ver a su prometido? La reina había dejado muy clara su opinión sobre los derechos de John esa primera noche en la cena. John y Mycroft sabían de que lado se pondría.</p><p> </p><p>John esperó paciente, sabiendo cuál sería el resultado.</p><p> </p><p>Lentamente Mycroft se hizo a un lado, con expresión furiosa, pálido hasta los labios.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias –John alcanzó la manija de la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>—Por favor, no le hagas daño.</p><p> </p><p>John se congeló, girándose para mirar a Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>—Por favor, no le hagas daño –repitió Mycroft en voz baja, evitando los ojos de John con la mirada fija en el punto más lejano del pasillo. Todavía estaba pálido, lo que se hizo aún más obvio cuando el sonrojo avergonzado se abrió camino hasta sus mejillas.</p><p> </p><p>John lo miró.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi hermano … nunca antes ha sido golpeado, nunca. Y es muy pequeño –Mycroft se lamió los labios con nerviosismo, con los puños cerrados temblando a los lados. John se dio cuenta de que estaba boquiabierto, Mycroft siempre lo trataba como si fuera un idiota. Estaba sorprendido. Nunca antes había visto tanta emoción en Mycroft Holmes, el príncipe de hielo de Northumbria. En privado, John no había pensado que el hombre fuera capaz de tener sentimientos profundos.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque, por improbable que pareciera, ¿tal vez se había equivocado?</p><p> </p><p>Sabía que Sherlock estaba completamente embelesado por su hermano mayor. John lo había escuchado hablar sobre Mycroft en más de una ocasión la semana pasada, y aunque confiaba en el juicio del pequeño príncipe sobre su propia familia, le costaba trabajo creer que Mycroft Holmes fuera un hermano mayor cariñoso, cálido y amoroso. Simplemente no parecía posible.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, John sabía cuánto le estaba costando a Mycroft esta súplica en nombre de Sherlock. Ambos se desagradaban. Ninguno quería ceder ni inclinarse ante el otro, pero Mycroft era capaz de hacerlo si fuera para proteger a Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Algo dentro de John cambió con ese nuevo conocimiento. Solo un poco. Una pequeña fracción.</p><p> </p><p>Si … necesitas impartir un castigo por lo que Sherlock ha hecho … lo cual tienes todo el derecho de hacer, nadie está discutiendo eso. Hay formas, yo … puedo ayudarte … si lo deseas … a idear una solución alternativa. Sólo, por favor, no … –Mycroft hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y suspiró–. Él significa el mundo para mí. Por favor, no le hagas daño.</p><p> </p><p>John no tenía intenciones de lastimar a Sherlock, le enojaba que Mycroft pensara que lo haría, pero se obligó a ser racional; aún no lo conocían lo suficiente, ninguno de ellos. Mycroft había visto la forma en que su padre manejaba la disciplina, era natural asumir que John actuaría del mimo modo. Claramente Mycroft amaba a su hermano y no quería que fuera sometido a ese tipo de crueldad.</p><p> </p><p>John tampoco.</p><p> </p><p>Lo que hizo que fuera mucho peor ya que sabía que todos pensaban que vencería a Sherlock con su propia espada de práctica. John se mostró incrédulo cuando Stamford le contó sobre los rumores que corrían por todo el maldito palacio … se puso furioso. No era un monstruo. Y si no vencía a Sherlock con su espada los rumores decían que definitivamente lo golpearía hasta dejarle algunos moretones para enseñarle al omega cual era su lugar.</p><p> </p><p>Asqueroso. Ridículo. Aborrecible.</p><p> </p><p>John no quería darle a Sherlock ningún tipo de castigo, y demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados, pero no podía hacerlo. Debía ser visto haciendo algo al respecto, y ese era precisamente el problema que necesitaba discutir con Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>—No planeo lastimar a Sherlock –dijo John, manteniendo la clama–, jamás querría hacerle daño. Hoy … en el patio de entrenamiento … no quise que esto pasara … lo que pasó –él admitió.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cuáles son tus planes entonces?</p><p> </p><p>John tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle a Mycroft que no era asunto suyo. </p><p> </p><p>—Realmente no lo sé, quiero hablar con Sherlock y entre los dos pensar que hacer … después de que termine de disculparme.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft abrió los ojos y le dio a John una mirada sospechosa.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué te disculparías con Sherlock?</p><p> </p><p>—Porque lo lastimé.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero … pero él te lastimó a ti –argumentó Mycroft, volviéndose hacia John frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad–, te dio una patada en los testí … en un área muy privada y luego arrojó su espada a tu cabeza, falló por supuesto, pero la intención estaba bastante clara …</p><p> </p><p>John se encogió de hombros.</p><p> </p><p>—Si lo sé, yo estuve ahí –bromeó, pero el ceño fruncido de Mycroft se mantuvo en su lugar–. No creo que Sherlock hubiera actuado de esa manera si yo no me hubiera comportado de la forma en que lo hice. Por lo tanto … me voy a disculpar. En realidad, no fue culpa suya, no debería haber ... –se encogió de hombros de nuevo. No parecía haber nada más que decir. No a Mycroft al menos.</p><p> </p><p>Se giró hacia la puerta queriendo terminar con esto, pero aparentemente Mycroft tenía más que decir.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Juan?</p><p> </p><p>¡Dioses! Mycroft siempre tiene más que decir ¿cierto? Al hombre le encanta oírse hablar. Si le pedía que le permitiera entrar en la habitación de Sherlock mientras John hablaba con él, se negaría. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft  hizo una pausa.</p><p> </p><p>—Tu madre me dijo que eras amable.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué? –el estómago de John cayó al fondo y se dio vuelta– ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella? –exigió, temblando, más enojado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Mycroft no tenía ningún derecho ... no debería ... ¿qué demonios sabía  ... por qué había hablado con ella ... John no había hablado con ella en meses ...</p><p> </p><p>—Hablé con ella el año pasado, cuando estuve en Escocia negociando el contrato matrimonial –explicó Mycroft rápidamente, dándose cuenta, obviamente, del malestar de John, levantando una mano para tranquilizarlo–, cuando las negociaciones se estancaron, ella sola me buscó una noche. Dijo que había oído estarías comprometido con Sherlock, que te trasladarías de Escocia a Northumbria y quería preguntarme sobre los detalles del compromiso. Cuando se enteró de que planeaba irme, ella ... me convenció de lo contrario.</p><p> </p><p>John recordó cuando las negociaciones se detuvieron, su padre y Mycroft se negaban a ceder un centímetro sobre el tema del derecho de patronazgo alfa de John. Él había sospechado que sería el final del compromiso ... se sorprendió enormemente, como todos los demás, cuando una mañana, aparentemente de la nada, Mycroft le concedió el punto al rey Watson. John recibió el patronazgo alfa. Las negociaciones comenzaron de nuevo. John siempre se preguntó qué fue lo que hizo que Mycroft cambiara de opinión.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora lo sabía.</p><p> </p><p>John deseaba desesperadamente escuchar todo lo que su madre había dicho sobre él. Físicamente anhelaba saber ...</p><p> </p><p>—Ella dijo que eras amable –divulgó Mycroft, manteniendo su voz baja como si John fuera un animal herido al que estaba tratando de calmar. Tal vez lo fuera, pensó John precipitadamente, mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba con la necesidad de hacer algo. Cualquier cosa . No podía quedarse aquí y escuchar esto. No podía.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba clavado en el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>—Dijo que no eras como tu padre, que eras un buen hijo, un buen hombre. un buen alfa. Me habló de tu honor y de las formas en que la has ayudado a lo largo de los años. Dijo que si te escogía para mi hermano sería una decisión de la que nunca me arrepentiría.</p><p> </p><p>John no podía hablar, tenía la garganta cerrada. Odiaba a Mycroft por hacerle esto, por decirle estas cosas.</p><p> </p><p>Frunció los labios, parpadeando con fuerza hacia el techo. Nunca podría decirle a Mycroft cuánto significaba esto para él.</p><p> </p><p>—Creo que ella tenía razón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>El acontecimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—¡Más fuerte!</p><p> </p><p>Sus espadas repiqueteaban con fuerza, el sonido resonaba en los edificios que rodeaban el patio de entrenamiento, reverberando de manera extraña en el aire fresco de la mañana, antes de que John y Sherlock se separaran. John no había sudado y su agarre en la espada no vacilaba, sólido como una roca, pero el cabello de Sherlock estaba pegado a su frente, las puntas goteando de sudor, jadeando por aire, cada respiración trabajaba con una combinación de cansancio y furia.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Inténtalo de nuevo! ¡Más fuerte!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ThwackThwackThwack</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—¡Más fuerte! ¡Vamos, Sherlock, más duro que eso!</p><p> </p><p>Era increíblemente tedioso sentarse mañana tras mañana durante horas y ver a su hermano pequeño entrenar con John Watson. Los ejercicios no solo eran repetitivos, sino que John insistía en llevar a Sherlock a través de ellos una ... y otra ... y otra vez, hasta que Mycroft jadeaba de aburrimiento. No era exactamente la manera ideal para comenzar su día. Mycroft suponía que su presencia no era realmente necesaria; sin embargo, se negaba a perderse una sola práctica, quería asegurarse de que Sherlock no resultara herido, ya sea accidentalmente o a propósito.</p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock, sé que puedes golpear más fuerte que eso, lo has hecho toda la semana ...</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft pensó que John era bastante duro en sus métodos. No es que él supiera algo sobre la lucha con espadas, el entrenamiento o las técnicas de peleas adecuadas, pero la forma en que John le gritaba y sermoneaba a Sherlock era dura. Implacable. A Mycroft no le gustó, pero había visto al capitán Lestrade tratar a sus propios soldados de la misma manera, si no, en algunas ocasiones, peor, y supuso que es así como debían de ser las cosas.</p><p> </p><p>—No … ¡Sherlock! Recuerda cómo te mostré. De esta manera ... no de esa.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft se alegró fervientemente de que su madre se hubiera negado a permitirle entrenar con armas. Poco después de que Lestrade fuera nombrado capitán de la guardia del príncipe, había solicitado el permiso de la reina para entrenarlo. Había hablado una y otra vez sobre varias amenazas, los peligros que enfrentaba Mycroft al no saber como luchar, y cómo necesitaba estar preparado en caso de que alguna vez fuera atacado para poder defenderse.</p><p> </p><p>La  reina arqueó una ceja y le recordó fríamente al capitán Lestrade que la seguridad de su hijo era <span class="u">su</span> responsabilidad. Si él no estaba a la altura de la tarea, agregó, tenía que informarle para que pudiera sacarlo de la posición y encontrar otro alfa que hiciera el trabajo correctamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—No, su majestad –el capitán Lestrade había respondido con la voz cortada y respetuosa, pero Mycroft, aún a sus catorce años, pudo notar que el alfa estaba irritado–, puedo proteger al Príncipe.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—Más te vale que lo hagas, Mycroft no es responsable de su propia seguridad, tú lo eres. Tú papel como capitán es garantizar el bienestar del príncipe, y te haré personalmente responsable si algo le llega a suceder. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A lo largo de los años el capitán Lestrade nunca le ha dado motivos a Mycroft para dudar de su capacidad para protegerlo, debido a ello el príncipe le confiaba su vida al alfa. Nunca se había sentido tan seguro como cuando estaba con el capitán.</p><p> </p><p>—Vamos, Sherlock. ¡No te estás esforzando lo suficiente!</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft pensó que su hermano pequeño merecía un poco de compasión y descanso. Sherlock nunca había trabajado duro en su vida, y después de días de intenso entrenamiento sus músculos estaban adoloridos. Cada movimiento parecía pesar, especialmente cuando levantaba los brazos. Sus manos tenían un aspecto terrible. Había formado ampollas en las palmas y los dedos  y habían manchas en carne viva que Mycroft había mirado con desaprobación.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando  mencionó las heridas de Sherlock al capitán Lestrade mientras veían a los dos chicos entrenar, pudo decir por la expresión del alfa que tampoco le gustaba la forma en que se estaban dando las cosas.</p><p> </p><p>—No apruebas la manera en que  John está entrenando a Sherlock –Mycroft dijo rotundamente. El capitán, se posicionó con firmeza cerca de su lado; encogiéndose de hombros y luciendo desgarrado.</p><p> </p><p>—Si … y no.</p><p> </p><p>Esa no era una respuesta, Mycroft se giró hacia él con irritación. Mientras lo hacía, el duro e implacable asiento hizo que le doliera el trasero, y de repente recordó la manera maravillosamente áspera en que el capitán lo había tomado la noche anterior. Había alcanzado el orgasmo con la mano de Gregory envuelta alrededor de su polla, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gemir, pero el capitán en lugar de detener sus movimientos había seguido empujado, fuerte, tan fuerte que Mycroft finalmente gimió debido a la sobre estimulación, y Gregory se retiró con un jadeo, viniendo sobre la ropa de cama ...</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft mantuvo su expresión lo más neutral posible, esperando que el rubor en sus mejillas no revelara la dirección de sus pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cuál es, capitán? ¿Lo apruebas o no? –él espetó, su tono más rudo de lo que había querido. Al instante se arrepintió cuando la mandíbula del capitán Lestrade se apretó y apartó la mirada de él, con los ojos en el lugar donde John estaba demostrando una parada básica.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo apruebo, su alteza, porque así es como entrenaría a uno de mis soldados. Tienes que aprender a superar el dolor y la incomodidad para ponerte duro y ser un mejor luchador.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Pero?</p><p> </p><p>—Pero… no apruebo los métodos de John porque… es Sherlock. No lo sé, quizás soy parcial. Tal vez John lo está haciendo bien, empujando a Sherlock de la forma en que lo está haciendo, pero si fuera yo ...</p><p> </p><p>—¿Si?</p><p> </p><p>—Sería más amable con él. Sherlock es débil –le dio a Mycroft una mirada de disculpa, pero éste le indicó que continuara–. Supongo que no hay forma de evitarlo. Él es débil; sus brazos son demasiado delgados, lo cual se puede cambiar, pero se necesita tiempo para desarrollar músculo. Podría ir a un ritmo más lento y aun así aprender. No es como si John lo estuviera entrenando para convertirlo en soldado.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft le mencionó esto a Sherlock después de la práctica, dejándole saber lo que el capitán Lestrade había dicho y sugiriendo amablemente que dado que John obviamente no iba a ceder, quizás sería mejor si simplemente se rindiera. Lo cual fue incorrecto decirlo. Sherlock le había gritado a Mycroft que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos y permaneció furioso con él el resto del día, mirándolo cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación y arrojando sus guisantes por la mesa cuando nadie estaba mirando. Lo que Mycroft pensó era muy infantil, no era necesario que Sherlock se comportara de esa manera.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft solo estaba tratando de ayudar.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No estás cumpliendo con el ataque!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ThwackThwackThwack.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>¡No, así no! Apóyate más, Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft pensó que John podría ser más alentador. Sherlock estaba haciendo todo lo posible. Un pequeño elogio no estaría mal.</p><p> </p><p>—No de esa manera. Hazlo de la forma que te he mostrado ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ThwackThwackThwack</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Tienes que poner fuerza detrás del golpe o no lograras nada.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ThwackThwackThwack</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Tienes que golpear más fuerte ... ¡más fuerte! ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas más?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock se puso blanco de ira, caminó hacia John …</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft se dio cuenta de lo que Sherlock iba a hacer una fracción de segundo antes de que sucediera. Se puso en pie de un salto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que haría. Junto a él, el capitán Lestrade agarró la empuñadura de su espada, sin ver el peligro que había alarmado a Mycroft, pero estaba listo.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada. Sherlock echó el pie hacia atrás y pateó, tan fuerte como pudo, y su pie aterrizó, con perfecta precisión, en la unión entre las piernas de John. El efecto fue inmediato. John gritó sorprendido, cayendo al suelo de dolor mientras Sherlock estaba de pie junto a él con los puños cerrados.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Fue lo suficientemente duro para ti, John? –escupió enojado, su voz resonando en la repentina tranquilidad del patio de entrenamiento, todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo para ver el espectáculo–, ¡lo haré de nuevo, si quieres una y otra, y otra y otra vez! –gruñó mientras John se retorcía en el suelo con la frente presionada contra la tierra, tratando de respirar a través del dolor– ¡No habría aceptado entrenar contigo en primer lugar si hubiera sabido que ibas a actuar como un ... como un ... como un tonto!</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft cerró los ojos con horror; mortificado, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando, pero Sherlock aún no había terminado. Dio un paso atrás y arrojó su espada de práctica de madera hacia John. Podía haber causado un daño real, las espadas de práctica, aunque desafiladas, tienen el mismo peso que las reales, pero Sherlock estaba cansado y sus músculos débiles, por lo que no apuntó. La espada se clavó en la tierra a la izquierda de John, abriendo un agujero en el suelo antes de tambalearse hacia un lado y caer, rebotando y haciendo volar nubes de polvo.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo del patio. Pasó junto a Greg y Mycroft sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, y ambos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para detenerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft nunca había estado tan aturdido en toda su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca.</p><p> </p><p>Y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí mismo, pensó distante. Él había sido el que le había enseñado a Sherlock cómo patear de esa manera hace varios años ya.</p><p> </p><p>Dado que la reina se negó a permitir que Mycroft fuera entrenado en el uso de armas, el capitán Lestrade le había enseñado en secreto algunas maniobras básicas de autodefensa, una de las cuales estaba diseñada para causarle a un alfa el mayor dolor posible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lo cual, imagino sabrás perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, lo mucho que un golpe como ese puede llegar a doler” –el capitán Lestrade le había dicho todo eso asumiendo que Mycroft sabría lo que se sentiría ser golpeado en los testículos, debido a que en esos momentos él todavía pensaba que el príncipe era un beta. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>En realidad, Mycroft no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Lestrade, aunque había fingido que lo sabía. No fue difícil; los alfas y los betas tenían testículos, los cuales, aparentemente, eran muy  sensibles, por lo que causar dolor en los testículos de un alfa era una forma comprobada de inmovilizarlos y escapar.</p><p> </p><p>Parecía una táctica fácil, mucho mejor que luchar con una espada o una daga, y posiblemente mancharse las manos de sangre, y aún más eficiente que participar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo como el capitán Lestrade le había intentado enseñar, en lo cual Mycroft había resultado terrible, no es que se hubiera esforzado mucho, tampoco. Mycroft siempre había odiado el esfuerzo físico, por lo que el capitán Lestrade le había dicho que si él estaba solo y un alfa lo atacaba y él no podía llegar a tiempo debía patear al alfa en los testículos tan duro como le fuera posible: <em>“hazle daño”, </em>había dicho, y sigue pateando si es necesario, pero con una vez debería ser suficiente.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta ahora, Mycroft nunca había usado dicha técnica… pero se la había enseñado a Sherlock. Pensó que era un conocimiento útil. Muy practico. Uno nunca sabía cuándo necesitarían usarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sintió que el uso actual de la técnica de defensa había sido espectacularmente inapropiado.</p><p> </p><p>John todavía estaba en el suelo, y Mycroft no sabía si debía ir y ofrecer ayuda (si es que John la aceptaba) o correr detrás de Sherlock; darle el sermón de su vida y traerlo de regreso para disculparse. Todavía se estaba recuperando de lo que acababa de suceder.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía si alguna vez se recuperaría.</p><p> </p><p>John finalmente se puso de pie tambaleándose con una mueca de dolor, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones antes de agarrar la espada de práctica de Sherlock. Furioso, lo agarró por cada extremo, respirando con dificultad, encorvado hacia adelante alrededor del dolor punzante de sus testículos. Mycroft esperó a que la madera se agrietara, a que John rompiera la espada y arrojara los pedazos en diferentes direcciones, y luego acechara a Sherlock. Mycroft ya estaba planeando cómo podría eludir a John y quizás retrasar su ira para que no afectara a su pequeño hermano hasta el día siguiente cuando hubiera tenido suficiente tiempo para calmarse.</p><p> </p><p>John miró fijamente la espada, tensando los músculos, luego vaciló. Le dio un segundo vistazo y parpadeó. Acercó el mango de la espada a su rostro y entrecerró los ojos antes de rascar con el pulgar algo en la empuñadura. Su dedo salió manchado levemente de rojo. Se quedó inmóvil en medio del patio de prácticas, sosteniendo la espada de Sherlock, mirando la empuñadura algo ensangrentada donde las palmas del omega habían raspado y las ampollas se habían roto manchando la madera ...</p><p> </p><p>No parecía darse cuenta de la escena que estaba provocando.</p><p> </p><p>Todos lo miraban con la respiración contenida, esperando su reacción; gritos, maldiciones, que lanzara la espada o la rompiera. Exigir que Sherlock regresara al patio para darle su merecido castigo, o tal vez romper el compromiso o algo igualmente dramático.</p><p> </p><p>John no hizo ninguna de esas cosas…</p><p> </p><p>Suspiró, los hombros se hundieron y de repente toda la ira desapareció, dejándolo desinflado. Se giró y, lentamente, cojeando y con las piernas un poco arqueadas, salió del patio.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft lo vio irse, ya ideando una disculpa en su cabeza. Dejaría a Sherlock pensando en lo que había hecho, e iría a ver al propio John para suavizar todo.</p><p> </p><p>❦❦❦  </p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock, creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock miró ansiosamente a John, sorprendido de que hubiera cerrado la puerta. Se suponía que no estaba permitido, por contrato matrimonial, que estuvieran solos sin supervisión, no hasta que se casaran. Siembre debía haber una chaperona presente, generalmente la Señora Hudson. Nadie se había enterado que, inadvertidamente, después del baile habían pasado unas maravillosas horas juntos.</p><p> </p><p>Solos.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock quería que siguiera siendo así. No solo para evitar meterse en problemas (no estaba seguro que clase de problemas podrían ser, pero no quería averiguarlo), sino también porque se sentía muy personal. Habían compartido algo inusual y agradable esa noche, y como no sabía si él y John tendrían otro momento privado juntos, o cuándo, quería mantenerlo entre ellos. Había esperado que su próximo encuentro privado fuera más agradable que esto: John viniendo a visitarlo con la intención de castigarlo después de haberlo pateado, gritado insultos y arrojado su espada a su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>Era sorprendente que los dejaran solos, eso no estaba permitido, Mycroft había sido muy, muy claro al respecto, habrían consecuencias según el contrato matrimonial.</p><p> </p><p>Con una sensación de hundimiento, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que a John probablemente ya no le importaran esas cosas si de todos modos ya no se iban a casar.</p><p> </p><p>O … la alternativa menos agradable ... si John estuviera aquí para castigarlo ... físicamente ... con violencia ... queriendo hacerlo detrás de una puerta cerrada ... para que nadie pudiera intervenir ...</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock sintió que iba a vomitar. Se alegró de que sus manos estuvieran escondidas en el cuenco de té verde porque hacía menos notorio que estaban temblando. Las pisadas de John fueron amortiguadas por la alfombra mientras cruzaba la habitación, y la tensión parecía aumentar con cada paso. A Sherlock le costaba respirar. El aire estaba pesado, sofocante. No podía oír nada, ni siquiera los pájaros fuera de las ventanas abiertas. Estaba mortalmente silencioso.</p><p> </p><p>¿A dónde se había ido la señora Hudson?</p><p> </p><p>Se preguntó si Mycroft todavía estaría afuera en el pasillo; ¿vendría si lo llamaba? ¿Se le permitiría? ¿John le había prohibido interferir? Sherlock pensó en llamarlo de todos modos. Quería a su hermano con él, incluso si no podía detener a John o protegerlo de cualquier cosa terrible que el alfa eligiera como castigo, solo quería que Mycroft estuviera ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor.</p><p> </p><p>Pero Mycroft ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado por Sherlock, sería malo de su parte obligarlo a presenciar su castigo de primera mano. Debería evitarle eso a su hermano y tratar de ser valiente. Mycroft lo amaba tanto, siempre hacía todo lo que podía por él, Sherlock bien podía aguantar esto.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock tragó saliva con dificultad, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el tazón de té mientras John se detenía junto a su silla. Sabía que John podía ver cómo estaba temblando. El té verde se derramaba contra los lados, las ondas vibraban en la superficie.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Puedo ver?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock lanzó una mirada de alarma a la mano que John le había extendido. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo grandes y fuertes que eran las manos del alfa, especialmente en comparación con las suyas. ¿Sería esto parte de su castigo? Sherlock ya estaba sufriendo. ¿John tomaría sus manos y las apretaría para hacer que las ampollas palpitaran y dolieran aún más? ¿Demostrándole lo fuerte que era en realidad? ¿Quería hacerle daño de la misma manera en la que él lo había lastimado esta mañana?  </p><p> </p><p>Estaba en su derecho. Nadie culparía a John por eso.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por favor?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock, tembloroso, sacó las manos del cuenco de té. Esperaba que John las agarrara una vez que se las extendiera; levantándolas a su propio nivel y obligándolo a pararse para poder ver. Sherlock estaba en el borde de su asiento, preparado para saltar y, con suerte, ahorrarse la tensión de tener los brazos tirados hacia arriba.</p><p> </p><p>La respiración de Sherlock se atascó en su garganta cuando John inesperadamente se puso de rodillas junto a su silla y aceptó gentilmente sus manos mojadas. El té goteó sobre los pantalones de John, manchando la tela, pero no pareció darse cuenta mientras sostenía las manos de Sherlock con la más mínima presión para no lastimarlo más, tocando con delicadeza los lugares en carne viva y las ampollas.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento mucho, Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por… por qué? –preguntó Sherlock, desconcertado. ¿No se suponía que debería ser él quien se disculpara?</p><p> </p><p>Y se disculparía. Lo había decidido mientras Mycroft estaba hablando con John en el pasillo. Se disculparía con John lo mejor que pudiera y, con suerte, se ahorraría un castigo realmente terrible.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento porque me dijiste que te dolían las manos a principios de esta semana y no te escuché. Ignoré lo que dijiste porque así fue como me enseñaron a luchar con la espada –señaló las manos mojadas de Sherlock–, pero eso no significa que sea la única manera en que alguien aprenda ... o la forma en que debería haberlo hecho contigo.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock asintió en silencio, guardándose su opinión para sí mismo. John le soltó las manos y extendió las suyas para que Sherlock pudiera ver todos los lugares ásperos y callos acumulados a lo largo de los años.</p><p> </p><p>—Al crecer, la forma en que me enseñaron las cosas fue ... dura, lo sabía. Y debería haberlo sabido mejor antes de hacer lo mismo contigo. Eres tan delicado –volvió a tomar las manos de Sherlock, sintiendo los finos huesos debajo de su piel pálida, luciendo miserable–. Eres tan delicado, debería haber… no pensé… –resopló–, lo hice todo mal, presionándote de esa manera toda la semana. Asumo la responsabilidad de lo que pasó porque sé que te lastimé, aunque no era mi intención. De verdad no lo era. No quiero hacerte daño, Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tú … planeas lastimarme? –preguntó Sherlock, su voz vacilante apenas por encima de un suspiro. Se preguntó si esta conversación iba en otra dirección de lo que parecía; ¿Era todo esto una pequeña introducción para que John le dijera como sería castigado? Un: <em>“No quiero lastimarte, Sherlock … pero …?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>—¡No! –retrocedió John– ¡Dioses, no! Sherlock, esto, esto fue un error, un jodido estúpido error de mi parte, eso es lo que fue, lo prometo. No quiero ser nunca la razón de tu sufrimiento. De ninguna manera. Ni ahora ... ni más tarde cuando estemos casados –suspiró, mirando las manos de Sherlock con desánimo antes de bajarlas con cuidado al cuenco de té–. Me comporté como un idiota esta semana, pensando que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cuando en realidad no fue así. Por lo que pensándolo de esa manera, lo que pasó esta mañana … lo que hiciste, quiero decir, fue eh … tal vez un poco justificado.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock sabía que tenía la boca abierta. Tomó la decisión consciente de cerrarla, pero continuó mirando a John con total consternación. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qu ... qué?</p><p> </p><p>—Esto fue mi culpa –John le dio una sonrisa miserable que extrañamente hizo que Sherlock quisiera tomar su mano de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo mientras John seguía hablando–. Esto fue mi culpa por no enseñarte cómo pelear con espadas de manera correcta, y por ser tan insensible con tus manos. Lo siento… y está bien si ya no quieres entrenar conmigo. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Está bien. No estaré enojado, decepcionado o molesto, quiero que hagas lo que quieras, sin embargo, espero que eso no implique que quieras tirar más espadas a mi cabeza –bromeó, pero fue un intento débil y fracasó–. Pero puedes hacerlo si crees que me lo merezco –añadió con ironía cuando Sherlock solo siguió mirándolo, boquiabierto y confundido.</p><p> </p><p>Luchó por responder, era difícil. Por el momento, estaba más allá de él. Todos sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, sus sentimientos confusos y desordenados, los cuales no podía desentrañar. Sin embargo, John esperaba que dijera algo, lucía expectante. Sherlock se humedeció los labios, parpadeó rápidamente y abrió la boca. No salió nada. La cerró nuevamente y lo volvió a intentar. Aún nada. Apretó los labios y parpadeó un poco más hacia John.</p><p> </p><p>John se hundió perceptiblemente. Suspiró, levantándose de su posición en cuclillas, y le dio a Sherlock una sonrisa sin poder ocultar completamente su decepción.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock abrió la boca. La cerró y se conformó con asentir.</p><p> </p><p>John hizo una reverencia y se giró para irse.</p><p> </p><p>Irse, él se iba a ir.</p><p> </p><p>¿John se iba?</p><p> </p><p>—¡Espera! –Sherlock dejó a un lado el tazón de té y corrió tras él.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>—Pero … pensé … ¿no ... no se supone que debes ... castigarme? –estaba loco por mencionarlo, sí John lo había olvidado él no debería recordárselo. No quería ser castigado, debería dejar que John se fuera y sentirse agradecido de que no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no entendía. Estaba confundido.</p><p> </p><p>—Se supone que debo hacerlo, sí –John admitió, y el revoloteo nervioso en la boca del estómago de Sherlock volvió a cobrar vida deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada–. Pero no voy a hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿No lo … harás?</p><p> </p><p>—Uhm … No, no lo haré –John se movía nerviosamente sobre las puntas de los pies, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda, mirando a todas partes en la habitación excepto a Sherlock–. Todos esperan que te castigue, y sé que se supone que debo hacerlo ya que soy tu patrono, pero … preferiría no hacerlo. Si te da lo mismo. Quiero decir, esto fue mi culpa, como ya lo he mencionado, y aunque no me gustó exactamente la manera que tomaste represalias … es posible que lo haya merecido. Un poco al menos –John le dio a Sherlock una breve sonrisa– y ya que no estarás entrenando conmigo, que es lo que supongo quisiste decir cuando me arrojaste tu espada, podemos decir que ese es tu castigo. Que todos piensen que me negué a seguirte entrenando. ¿Te parece bien?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock asintió, no supo qué decir. John lo había buscado no para castigarlo, sino para disculparse. Fue amable, como lo ha sido todo el tiempo desde que lo había conocido, excepto por sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Siempre siendo sincero, haciendo promesas que obviamente quería cumplir, sus intenciones estaban claras, y le había dado a Sherlock una manera fácil de evitar el castigo asumiendo por completo la culpa de lo que había sucedido esa mañana.</p><p> </p><p>Al ver a John caminar hacia la puerta, ya sin miedo a la cruel disciplina, Sherlock pudo admitir que eso no era del todo cierto. Esta mañana no había sido solo culpa de John, él podría haber hablado más sobre cómo se sentía. Podría haber sido más contundente acerca de cuánto le dolían las manos en lugar de intentar impresionar a John siendo estoico. John le había permitido hacer lo que quisiera, no le había ordenado que entrenara con espadas, de hecho, hasta la fecha no le había ordenado hacer nada, él podría haber sido más firme y pedirle un descanso. Eso había sido tanto culpa suya como de John.</p><p> </p><p>Quizás, solo quizás, Sherlock había tenido un poco más de culpa que John.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quizás. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—John –Sherlock se lanzó hacia delante.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Si?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock sonrió nerviosamente, el corazón le latía con fuerza, y luego extendió una mano. Se estremeció ligeramente, goteando té sobre la alfombra, esperaba que John entendiera lo que significaba el gesto, no quería tener que dar explicaciones. Y en realidad, tampoco estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Le tomó unos segundos, John miró desconcertado la mano de Sherlock  y luego a su rostro, finalmente lo entendió. La primera sonrisa real que Sherlock había visto en John en todo el día apareció en su rostro, los ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, alivio y alegría, y Sherlock …</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock se enamoró.</p><p> </p><p>John tomó su mano con cuidado, besando la muñeca de Sherlock tal como lo había hecho el día de su compromiso, aceptando así la demostración de confianza que el omega estaba poniendo en él.  </p><p> </p><p>—Gracias, Sherlock –respiró las palabras con ferviente sinceridad, el estómago del pequeño príncipe se retorció. Sintió como si fuera a vomitar de nuevo, y esta vez no fue por miedo sino por una razón completamente diferente.</p><p> </p><p>—De nada, John.</p><p> </p><p>Se sonrieron el uno al otro de manera tonta. John todavía sostenía su mano y Sherlock se sentía feliz, más ligero que el aire con una enorme sensación de alivio. Compartieron un momento de perfecta comprensión aunque Sherlock aún estaba luchando por entender <em>“cuál era esa compresión” </em>exactamente. El silencio fue roto por el fuerte gruñido de su estómago.</p><p> </p><p>John se echó a reír, el tipo de risa casi histérica que uno suele tener después de un trastorno emocional desgarrador. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Hambriento?</p><p> </p><p>—Un poco –Sherlock se sonrojó, volviendo a tomar posesión de su mano un poco avergonzado.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Has comido algo hoy?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock negó con la cabeza. John suspiró, acariciando sus rizos en tono de disculpa, y Sherlock sintió la emoción del contacto hormigueando hasta los dedos de sus pies, los cuales se doblaron contra la alfombra.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces me iré y te dejaré comer tu almuerzo en paz.</p><p> </p><p>—Podrías quedarte –ofreció Sherlock con indiferencia, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que realmente quería que se quedara. Acababan de tener su primera riña como pareja, luego se reconciliaron de una manera muy agradable, y Sherlock sintió que deberían celebrar. ¿Qué mejor manera que con un delicioso almuerzo y más tiempo juntos? En secreto, esperaba que cada pelea que tuviera con John en el futuro lo hiciera sentir así de bien al final–. La Señora Hudson puede traernos el almuerzo y comerlo aquí mismo ... si lo deseas.</p><p> </p><p>—Si, eso me gustaría, mucho.</p><p> </p><p>❦❦❦</p><p> </p><p>Simplemente asumí que ya no querrías entrenar conmigo. No sé, lanzar tu espada a mi cabeza pareció hacerlo bastante obvio –John explicó antes de darle a la Señora Hudson un gesto de agradecimiento mientras dejaba los platos de comida caliente en la mesa–. Gracias, Señora Hudson, todo esto se ve maravilloso.</p><p> </p><p>—Pensé que ustedes dos podrían tener hambre –ella guiñó un ojo, dándole a Sherlock y a John una sonrisa traviesa–. Pelear siempre pone a uno hambriento, ¿no es así? Todas esas emociones subiendo. Recuerdo que mi marido, los dioses tengan en su gloria, siempre se moría de hambre después de que discutíamos. Por supuesto, antes de comer él querría… bueno, supongo que ustedes dos ya se han reconciliado, a su manera por supuesto ¿no es así?</p><p> </p><p>—Si –John contestó, mirando fijamente su plato mientras sus orejas se ponían rosadas. Sherlock lo miró, confundido por su reacción, luego a su niñera que rió entre dientes y pellizcó la mejilla del joven alfa.</p><p> </p><p>—No creo haber visto nunca a un alfa sonrojarse tanto como tú, querido –John bajó las cejas y esquivó cuando ella trató de pellizcar su otra mejilla. A la Señora Hudson no pareció importarle–. Eso es dulce, puedo ver porque le gustas tanto a Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Señora Hudson! –Sherlock espetó, sus propias orejas se volvieron rosadas mientras que las de John se profundizaron a un rojo brillante– ¿No tiene algo más que hacer?</p><p> </p><p>—No, en realidad no, pensé en venir y visitarlos a ustedes dos. Quizás tomar una taza de té.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué no va entonces a buscar algo que hacer? –gruñó con los dientes apretados. No fue una sugerencia y la Señora Hudson resopló ofendida, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella al salir, dejando a Sherlock y a John en un incómodo silencio. Se ocuparon de llenar sus platos, prestándole a la comida más atención de la necesaria para evitar mirarse por un poco más de tiempo, picoteando los alimentos demasiado avergonzados para comer. Finalmente, John se aclaró la garganta.</p><p> </p><p>—Uhm, bien. Como te decía, no pensé que querrías seguir entrenando conmigo. No después de esta mañana.</p><p> </p><p>—Esta bien –dijo Sherlock, aunque no estaba bien, estaba lejos de estar bien. Ahora que él y John ya no estaban peleados, y John se había disculpado, comprendiendo lo que había hecho mal, Sherlock quería seguir entrenando. Sin embargo, no creía que tuviera derecho a pedirlo, no después de lo que había hecho–, si prefieres ya no entrenarme, lo entiendo.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No! Yo no dije eso, es solo que … después de lo que paso … –John se encogió de hombros– No, aún me gustaría que entrenáramos juntos … lo disfruté.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Lo hiciste?</p><p> </p><p>John se concentró en pinchar un poco de papa con los dientes del tenedor, dedicándole toda su atención.</p><p> </p><p>—Si.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock bajó la mirada a su regazo, doblando su servilleta una y otra vez hasta que quedó como una tira blanca y suave. Luego pasó un rato desdoblándolo y extendiendo el paño de nuevo. </p><p> </p><p>—Yo también lo disfruté –dijo en voz baja–, antes de que empezaras a actuar como un idiota, quiero decir.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo intentaré y no volveré a actuar de esa manera –prometió John, y el corazón de Sherlock dio un vuelco. Casi se le escurre la sopa por la boca cuando intentó sonreír, lo cual solo ocasionó que se sonrojara. Se secó la barbilla con la servilleta arrugada y decidió dejar de mirar a John.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero eso significa que tenemos un problema –continuó John–, pensé que si ya no querías seguir entrenado eso nos serviría para tomarlo como si fuera tu castigo, pero si vamos a seguirlo haciendo entonces tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. Realmente no se me puede ver sin hacer nada, si no actúo ambos vamos a quedar mal. Tú, por no recibir la corrección adecuada, por lo que todos empezarán a decir que eres un omega rebelde o alguna otra mierda como esa, y Yo, que soy un alfa débil que no puede controlarte.</p><p> </p><p>—La gente es estúpida –murmuró Sherlock y John asintió recostándose en su asiento.</p><p> </p><p>—Mucho.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tienes algo en mente? –preguntó, algo indeciso ahora que estaban discutiendo un posible castigo, Sherlock sabía que John no le haría daño, pero de todas formas no disfrutaba la idea de ser disciplinado.</p><p> </p><p>—Mm, no exactamente. Quiero decir, obviamente no voy a castigarte realmente, no solo porque es una maldita estupidez, sino también porque creo que hemos estado de acuerdo en que ambos tuvimos la culpa esta mañana ...</p><p> </p><p>—Tú más que yo –replicó Sherlock rígidamente, arqueando las cejas ante John, quien sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—Si, claro. Yo dije eso, fue más culpa mía que tuya. De cualquier manera, tenemos que ser vistos haciendo algo. Pensé que podríamos actuar como mi madre y yo solíamos hacerlo cuando mi padre estaba siendo un idiota.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué era?</p><p> </p><p>—Engañarlo, haciéndole creer que realmente estábamos siendo castigados.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo?</p><p> </p><p>—Teníamos nuestras formas –dijo John evasivamente antes de aclararse la garganta y cambiar de tema–. Pero no sé como podríamos hacerlo tú y yo. Esa es la parte que aún no he descubierto.</p><p> </p><p>—Mm –Sherlock le dio vueltas al problema en su mente, examinándolo desde todos los ángulos–. Podría funcionar, supongo. Mycroft siempre dice que la verdad real no importa, solo lo que la gente cree que es verdad.</p><p> </p><p>John estuvo de acuerdo, y pasaron el resto de la comida intercambiando ideas, analizándolas y luego descartando a cada una por una razón u otra.</p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez estemos tomándolo por el lado equivocado –dijo John mientras se movían del rincón en el que habían comido, a los amplios asientos que estaban bajo las ventanas abiertas, para disfrutar de la brisa fresca y el sol–, tenemos que elegir algo que no te importe perder. Quiero decir, ¿dime algo que no te guste?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p> </p><p>—Tu madre me dio tu horario diario a principios de esta semana, enumerando todas las lecciones, pasatiempos y actividades. De todo eso, ¿qué parte odias más? Quizás podría quitarle eso, prohibirte que asistas ... no sé, a las lecciones de geografía o algo así. De esa manera parecerá que estoy haciendo algo, obtienes una “corrección” y al mismo tiempo puedes dejar de hacer algo que no te guste.</p><p> </p><p>Era una buena solución y Sherlock podía responder sin siquiera tener que pensarlo. </p><p> </p><p>—Lecciones de etiqueta –él dijo– odio las lecciones de etiqueta.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, dioses –dijo John haciendo una mueca de disgusto.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tú también las has tenido?</p><p> </p><p>—Si, por supuesto. Al parecer es un requisito para toda la nobleza, y eran terribles. Mi tutor era un viejo omega que nunca había estado casado ni vinculado. Creo que todo por lo que vivía era para conocer todas las estúpidas reverencias, títulos y esa mierda. Siempre que me equivocaba, me golpeaba los nudillos con su puntero. Hubiera preferido suicidarme en lugar de sentarme todas las tardes para tomar sus lecciones. ¿Así que eso es lo que realmente odias?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p> </p><p>—Obviamente –su tutor no era tan malo como sonaba el de John, pero aún así odiaba que le enseñaran todos los aburridos protocolos y formalidades, las reverencias y las conductas correctas. Preferiría estar haciendo ... bueno, cualquier otra cosa.</p><p> </p><p>—Eso es realmente perfecto –John sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante en su banco y Sherlock se encontró automáticamente reflejándolo emocionado–. Que odies las lecciones de etiqueta es perfecto, especialmente considerando lo que hiciste. Bien, digamos te prohíbo asistir a las lecciones de etiqueta de ahora en adelante, ¿si?</p><p> </p><p>—Si, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>John rió.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, así que te prohíbo asistir a las lecciones de etiqueta, digo que tu profesor es horrible porque obviamente no has aprendido nada. ¡Mira la forma horrible en que te comportas! –exclamó fingiendo indignación y Sherlock se rió–. Parece que estoy haciendo algo, y tú estás recibiendo la disciplina adecuada, por lo que ante todos soy el idiota que quieren que sea y –añadió– diré que pasaras ese tiempo conmigo en su lugar, para enseñarte la etiqueta adecuada y la manera en que debes de tratar a tu alfa.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock vaciló.</p><p> </p><p>—No lo harás… ¿verdad? ¿o podrías?</p><p> </p><p>—¡Dioses, no! Simplemente fingiremos que eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Nos mantendremos tranquilos durante un par de horas todas las tardes hasta que todos se olviden de ello, y … Uhm –de repente, John</p><p>estaba muy interesado en mirar por la ventana y Sherlock estiró el cuello para ver qué era tan fascinante. Sin embargo, no vio nada–. Uhm, para que quede claro, en realidad no tendrás que pasar ese tiempo conmigo, no si no quieres. Les diré a todos que estamos juntos, pero podemos ir por caminos separados, lo cual estará bien siempre y cuando no te vean …</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock se hundió de nuevo en su asiento, el corazón palpitaba de una manera que era bastante preocupante. Le empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos haciendo que le escocieran las ampollas, y se las secó con cautela en la tela del pantalón.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo … no me importaría pasar ese tiempo contigo. Por supuesto, supongo que tienes cosas mucho mejores que hacer que perder todo ese tiempo conmigo, y probablemente será aburrido, pero… pero tal vez podamos encontrar algo para entretenernos. Podríamos ir a lugares agradables para escondernos durante esos momentos –ofreció, odiando el tono quejumbroso en su voz haciéndolo sonar como si estuviera rogando–, te podría terminar de mostrar el palacio, si quieres.  </p><p> </p><p>John miró a Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eso es lo que quieres?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock pensó en mentir. John probablemente no quería pasar tanto tiempo con él, y sería muy egoísta de su parte obligarlo, por lo que tal vez debería decirle que “no”, que en realidad preferiría que se fueran por caminos separados tal y como había sugerido, de esa manera el alfa se sentiría mejor al dejarlo solo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero la idea de pasar todo ese tiempo con John era demasiado tentadora. Solos. Solo ellos dos.</p><p> </p><p>—Si, eso es lo que quiero –murmuró Sherlock y John asintió. Luego volvió a mirar por la ventana.</p><p> </p><p>❦❦❦</p><p> </p><p>Había sido una mañana muy confusa y agotadora para John; tenía dolor de cabeza, todavía le dolían las pelotas y … necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo … para procesarlo todo.</p><p> </p><p>Y una siesta.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se despidieron incómodos, moviendo los pies y sin mirarse.</p><p> </p><p>—Suspenderemos tu entrenamiento con la espada por un tiempo –dijo John antes de irse–, tus manos realmente necesitan sanar. Es normal tener ampollas, pero las tuyas se han vuelto bastante malas. Tomaremos un descanso durante una semana, hasta que todo esto se calme y tus manos se curen. Entonces empezaremos a entrenar de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien –vaciló Sherlock, pero no pudo evitar hacer su siguiente pregunta–. ¿De verdad  crees que puedo aprender a luchar con espadas?</p><p> </p><p>—Si –contestó John–, por supuesto que puedes aprender. Pero va a ser doloroso –asintió en dirección a las manos de Sherlock–. No quiero que vuelvas a lastimarte de esa manera por lo que iremos más lento de lo que lo hemos estado haciendo, esa será la forma correcta. Podrías entrenar con guantes, pero ¿qué pasa si te atrapan y necesitas defenderte y no tienes tus guantes? No pelearás tan bien. Es mejor y más práctico aprender de esta manera.</p><p> </p><p>Eso tenía sentido. Sherlock asintió.</p><p> </p><p>—Realmente no me importan las ampollas. Cuando estaba aprendiendo a tocar el violín, tuve que desarrollar callos. Sé que duele. Pero a ti ... esta semana ... parecía que no te importaba ...</p><p> </p><p>John estudió al niño frente a él, la cabeza rizada de Sherlock se agachó y escondió su rostro. Odiaba que Sherlock pensara que no le importaba. Lo hacía, era solo que ...</p><p> </p><p>—No, me importa –él solo no había pensado que sus manos estuvieran tan mal. Sherlock tenía ampollas, a todos les salían ampollas, especialmente cuando tenían un extenuante entrenamiento por primera vez. Pero necesitaba tener en cuenta que Sherlock, a pesar de lo brillante que es, todavía era un niño y un omega que había sido mimado toda su vida. Supuso que Sherlock necesitaba ser mimado. Un poco–. Lo haré mejor de ahora en adelante –se comprometió, y Sherlock lo miró.</p><p> </p><p>—¿No ralentizará mi progreso?</p><p> </p><p>—Lo hará un poco, pero no mucho y lo seguiremos. Aprendes rápido. He estado muy orgulloso de ti esta semana de práctica.</p><p> </p><p>John habría tenido que estar ciego para perderse la forma en que los ojos de Sherlock se iluminaron ante el elogio, aunque el deleite se ocultó rápidamente. John frunció los labios con una idea tomando forma en su mente.</p><p> </p><p>—Sabes … uhm, para alguien que nunca antes ha empuñado un arma, tienes mucho talento.</p><p> </p><p>—¿De Verdad? –otra reacción obvia: los ojos de Sherlock brillaron con repentina alegría y se retorció un poco.</p><p> </p><p>Dioses, era jodidamente adorable, a John le dolía el pecho. Mantuvo las manos detrás de la espalda para no hacer algo estúpido, como extender la mano y tocar a Sherlock de nuevo. </p><p> </p><p>—Si. Lo hiciste bien.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock se retorció un poco más, le dio una media sonrisa y un bonito rubor rosado apareció en lo alto de sus pómulos. John sintió una oleada de afecto abrumador por el niño y juró que lo colmaría con tantos elogios y calidez como fuera posible durante su entrenamiento. Lo cual no sería exactamente una dificultad.</p><p> </p><p>John no quiso examinar la razón.</p><p> </p><p>—Te veré en la cena –hizo una reverencia, sorprendido cuando Sherlock le extendió la mano para que besara su muñeca de nuevo, fingiendo que no sentía la forma en que el pulso del omega saltaba bajo sus labios.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de la autora: Recuerdo mi primer enamoramiento cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria, fue terrible. Pobre Sherlock, pero al menos está enamorado de una persona muy comprensiva </p><p>Y también, si estas aquí por el Mystrade ¡no temas! Con suerte, el próximo capítulo compensará la falta hasta ahora ;)</p><p>Nota personal: Me encanta la interacción que se da entre estos dos. Deseaba postearlo a la brevedad, pero alguien en mi familia se puso muy mal y pasamos algunos días en el hospital (no covid, fue de la vesícula y necesitó operación), y luego un periodo de recuperación en casa. Afortunadamente ya  todo está bien.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Qué quieres decir con que es un secreto?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock frunció el ceño ante la indignada interrupción de Mycroft, pero estaba demasiado feliz para que la expresión perdurara. Se quedó quieto mientras la Señora Hudson terminaba de atar la manga de su túnica para poder bajar a cenar, y le dio a Mycroft una sonrisa traviesa en el espejo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Un secreto es cuando dos personas comparten una misma idea, la cual debe mantenerse oculta a todos los demás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los labios de Mycroft se tensaron y se necesitó cada gramo del autocontrol que poseía para evitar gritarle a su impertinente hermano pequeño. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sé lo que es un secreto –gritó–. Lo que quise decir fue –como si Sherlock realmente no supiera lo que había querido decir–, ¿qué quieres decir con que tú y John mantienen en secreto tu castigo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Que lo mantenemos en secreto, solo así.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Por qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Porque queremos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La necesidad de gritarle a Sherlock aumentó exponencialmente. Mycroft, ya vestido para la noche, se sentó en la cama y miró ceñudamente al pequeño idiota. Sherlock se retorció de placer al llevarle la ventaja a Su hermano en algo. El ceño de Mycroft se profundizó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era feliz cuando Sherlock estaba feliz. Todo lo que siempre ha querido es el bienestar de su pequeño hermano, que este alegre y contento. Vio a Sherlock alejarse del taburete frente al cual había estado parado y cruzar la habitación en búsqueda de sus botas. Estaba delirante, su semblante era alegre muy diferente al que había tenido unas horas atrás … y todo porque John Watson había venido y pasado unas horas con él. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y aparentemente le dijo que le guardara secretos a su propio hermano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft no sabía por qué le molestaba ver la obvia felicidad de Sherlock. Fue muy desconcertante ya que debería estar tan complacido como su hermano pequeño. Todo salió bien. Sus temores sobre  las cosas terribles que John Watson podría hacer fueron aplazados. Los dos chicos ya no estaban peleados. La paz se restableció una vez más y Sherlock estaba feliz. Mycroft siempre estaba feliz cuando Sherlock era feliz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Excepto que ahora, el ver a Sherlock sonriendo y saltando por la habitación, hablando una y otra vez sobre John, en lugar de hacer sonreír a Mycroft con cariño, provocaba una punzada aguada debajo de su esternón. Se frotó el pecho, escuchando a medias mientras Sherlock parloteaba sobre lo que él y John habían comido en el almuerzo, la manera en que había convencido a John de probar una taza de té la cual encontró sumamente desagradable, alegando que ere la cosa más sucia que le habían hecho beber, según John el té sabía a hierba a lo que Sherlock había contestado que cómo sabía cual era el sabor de la hierba, y John contesto …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft pensó que esto no le estaría molestando tanto si Sherlock no insistiera en guardarle secretos. Si tan solo le dijera lo que él y John habían decidido hacer con respecto al castigo, él estaría satisfecho. Mycroft había pensado que lo sabía todo cuando escuchó que el profesor de etiqueta de Sherlock sería despedido y que de ahora en adelante su pequeño hermano sería instruido por John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero cuando le preguntó a Sherlock sobre eso, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien con él, Sherlock respondió:</p>
<p>—<em>Oh si. John y yo decidimos que ese será mi castigo. O más bien, decidimos que es lo que les diremos a todos que es mi castigo.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>—¿Qué quieres decir con que es lo que le van a decir a todos?.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>—No puedo decirte, es un secreto –</em>Sherlock lo había dicho sin tratar de ocultar un pequeño brillo de picardía, y Mycroft no estaba preparado para la ola de dolor que se estrelló sobre él. Sherlock y él no tenían secretos entre ellos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O más bien Mycroft tenía muchos secretos, pero Sherlock nunca le ocultaba nada. Eran demasiado cercanos. Sherlock le contaba todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aparentemente ya no, pensó con amargo resentimiento mientras Sherlock se agachaba tratando de esquivar y escapar de la Señora Hudson cuando ésta tomaba un peine y lo empezaba a pasar por su cabello, ni si quiera la imagen de la fuerte niñera venciendo a su hermano para poder peinar sus rizos mientras Sherlock gritaba indignado le levantó los ánimos. Su pequeño hermano le estaba ocultando cosas … junto con John Watson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las manos de Mycroft se aferraron al edredón de la cama de Sherlock, y de repente se dio cuenta de que detestaba absoluta e inequívocamente a John Watson. Nunca le había gustado realmente, y ahora odiaba hasta el mismo suelo por el que el alfa caminaba. Esto era una ofensa completamente innecesaria: obligar a Sherlock a mantener secretos con él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Bien! –soltó la Señora Hudson a Sherlock con exasperación, alejando un rizo de su propio cabello fuera de sus ojos que se había resbalado de su peinado durante la improvisada lucha– ve como un niño de la calle, no es como  si me importara, pero pensé que estarías un poco más preocupado por tu apariencia, ya que verás a John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock frunció el ceño. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nada –dijo la Señora Hudson alegremente, caminado y enderezando una pila de ropa que había sido abandonada anteriormente, doblando eficientemente las prendas y pretendiendo ignorar a Sherlock–. No es de mi incumbencia si bajas así las escaleras. Estoy segura de que te ves ... bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock se miró preocupado en el espejo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo no…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si me preguntas, me parece que a John le gusta mucho tu cabello, dado la forma en que a veces lo toca y lo despeina ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir con que John toca el cabello de Sherlock? –Mycroft demandó indignado, pero la Señora Hudson continuó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Admito que es un cabello muy bonito, cuando lo peinas. Puedo ver por qué le gusta a John. Pero si prefieres bajar las escaleras y encontrarte con John luciendo así ... –lanzó una mirada significativa al cabello de Sherlock y sus manos apuntaron hacia él–. Como dije, no es de mi incumbencia, estoy segura de que a John no le importará si te ves descuidado. Quizás inicies una moda –se giró como si no le tomara importancia, pero sus indirectas habían funcionado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock agarró el peine desechado y se lo pasó por el cabello, tratando de deshacer algunos de los nudos más enredados antes de que finalmente se rindiera, suspirando. Lanzó una mirada mansa a su niñera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Señora Hudson?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Si cariño?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Podrías ..." Se mordió el labio, jugueteando con el peine– ¿Me podrías ayudar a peinarme?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pensé que no querías que te peinara. Estabas manteniendo una mirada salvaje, según recuerdo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No, yo… me gustaría que lo peinaras ahora. ¿Por favor?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Muy bien, querido –la Señora Hudson abandonó toda pretensión de doblar la ropa y aceptó felizmente el peine de manos de Sherlock, sonriéndole con aprobación–. Ahora quédate quieto, te haremos lucir elegante en un santiamén.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias –Sherlock se mantuvo perfectamente quieto, haciendo una mueca cuando ella trabajaba en los nudos que estaban cerca de la coronilla de su cabeza, pero sin quejarse ni tratando de escapar. Vio a Mycroft mirándolo oscuramente y suspiró– John en realidad no toca mi cabello. O bueno, lo hace. Pero no mucho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Él no debería tocarte en absoluto. ¿Es ese otro secreto que no me ibas a contar?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No –respondió Sherlock–. No era un secreto, simplemente no es algo que tenga ganas de mencionar –arrugó la cara cuando la Señora Hudson se puso a trabajar en el último y peor de los nudos–.  Y el secreto sobre mi castigo ... no es nada malo, Mycroft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft se levantó de la cama, tirando de los puños de su camisa y haciendo todo lo posible por lucir sumamente desinteresado. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si no es nada malo, ¿por qué no me lo puedes decir?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Porque –Sherlock levantó la barbilla de una manera que Mycroft no había visto desde que tenía siete años.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Por qué, qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Porque John y yo decidimos lo que vamos a hacer, y soló él y yo debemos saber lo que está pasando, y porque queremos mantenerlo en secreto. Quiero mantenerlo en secreto, por eso. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien –Mycroft hizo un ademán de irse. Sherlock podía guardar secretos con John Watson si eso era lo que quería. A Mycroft no le importaba. Ni un ápice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abrió la puerta de golpe y tenía un pie en el pasillo cuando la pequeña voz de Sherlock lo llamó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Mycroft?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft suspiró. No importa cuán enojado estuviera, era impotente para resistir la llamada de Sherlock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Si?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft se giró, mirando a su hermano pequeño con una expresión de desconcierto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Por qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock se sonrojó mordiéndose el labio, inspeccionando el techo como si algo fascinante residiera ahí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias ... por John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft parpadeó, desconcertado, sin saber cómo diablos responder a eso y Sherlock se apresuró a llenar el silencio, balbuceando a toda velocidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Solo quería darte las gracias por John, porque sé que trabajaste muy, muy duro para encontrar a un alfa que fuera adecuado para mí. Sé que eso requirió mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio de tu parte y quería que supieras que soy consciente de todo eso. Y que me gusta, John. Mucho en realidad. Bueno … lo adecuado, ya que por mucho que me guste solo lo conozco desde hace una semana –añadió, el sonrojo se profundizó y Mycroft pudo sentir que su boca se abría. Sherlock aún no terminaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Así que gracias, porque, John es simpático y divertido y supongo que es lo que se podría considerar como guapo. No es que me haya dado cuenta de algo así, no es eso, aunque sé lo que dije el otro día, es solo que … bueno John no es horrible. También es moderadamente inteligente y no es mezquino aunque a veces puede ser un idiota, pero creo que todos pueden serlo en un momento u otro. Incluso yo puedo ser un idiota de vez en cuando. Pero mi punto es que John parece ser un alfa maravilloso y estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido desposarme con él, porque creo que seremos muy felices juntos. Sé que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero ya nos sentimos felices. No pensé que alguna vez sería feliz con el alfa con el que estuviera comprometido, siempre pensé que sería terrible y que lo odiaría o que sería malo conmigo, o que se burlarían de mí por las cosas que me gustan o que trataría de controlarme por completo, pero John no hace nada de eso. Como ya dije; actualmente de hecho somos felices, de eso me di cuenta hoy cuando John y yo almorzamos juntos y quería que lo supieras y también agradecerte por eso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock terminó la última parte de su discurso mientras caminaba con paso veloz, pasando junto a Mycroft, saliendo por la puerta de su habitación y corriendo por el pasillo sin molestarse en mirar atrás o esperar a ver si su hermano lo seguía. Mycroft se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Él todavía te ama, lo sabes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué? –Mycroft se giró hacia la Señora Hudson, su ceño de confusión se encontró con una sonrisa serena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Él puede estar loco por ese alfa, pero Sherlock todavía te ama, querido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo sé eso. –Mycroft contestó. No necesitaba que le dijeran que su hermano lo amaba –Por supuesto que todavía me ama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por su puesto que lo hace –la Señora Hudson asintió y Mycroft le dirigió una mirada oscura antes de caminar por el pasillo detrás de Sherlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, y menos a la Señora Hudson, después de que lo que le acababa de decir él se sintió mejor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un poco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❦❦❦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El palacio de Marsella solía estar repleto de gente: Señores de alta cuna, damas, cortesanos, sirvientes, visitantes, alguna persona que tuviera negocios con la reina o el príncipe. Las diversas voces clamorosas resonaban a través de los abarrotados pasillos en un confuso y extravagante alboroto. Gritando, exigiendo y demandando instrucciones, anunciando nombres y títulos, dando ordenes para que la gente abra paso y despejen el camino; <em>“¡salgan del maldito camino! </em>Las personas se movían de un lado a otro, estaban por todos lados, subiendo un tramo de escaleras y bajando otro, arriba, abajo y de lado a lado y …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para cualquiera que no esté acostumbrado al caos organizado, era un mar de humanidad abrumador y turbulento, en cuya marea uno podía navegar o perderse por completo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incluso de noche, el palacio no descansaba. Una vez que el sol se hunde en el horizonte y las velas se encienden por todo el gran edificio de piedra, se sirve la cena y todos los que se encontraban en la corte asistían. Durante horas, el salón estaba lleno de charlas y bromas en un volumen bastante elevado, el roce de los cubiertos en los platos, las exigencias al pedir más vino, sonidos de música, risas y gritos esporádicos mientras las conversaciones se volvían cada vez más políticas y los ánimos estallaban.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Después de la cena siempre se podía disfrutar de diversos tipos de entretenimiento, gracias a los cuales se llenaba el vacío de la velada, y desde que se llevo a cabo la fiesta de compromiso, cada noche había alguna sensación nueva lista para ser presentada: algún baile, fuegos artificiales, acróbatas, obras de teatro, conciertos, músicos, etc. terminando hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada en donde todos regresaban a sus camas o, en algunos casos a la de otra persona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg sabía perfectamente esto último.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caminó rápidamente, sus pasos avanzaban de la manera más silenciosa posible sobre la cara y lujosa alfombra. Se sentía como un criminal merodeando por el palacio e irracionalmente culpable, como si realmente estuviera en camino de cometer un terrible crimen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo cual, supuso, era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba seguro de que si hubiera una lista en la cual se mencionaran todos aquellos actos que fueran considerados como traición; acostarse con el príncipe de Northumbria estaría en la parte superior.</p>
<p>Tampoco era como si eso lo detuviera. Greg incluso aceleró el paso, el corazón latía con fuerza ante la seductora idea de lo que le esperaba al final de su viaje nocturno. Había tenido que esperar una eternidad antes de poder reunirse con Mycroft. La obra cómica de esta noche había sido un éxito asombroso y, después, todos se habían quedado; conversando, riendo y socializando, alargando la velada hasta pasada la medianoche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg se había sentido irracionalmente irritado a medida que pasaban los minutos porque estuvo esperando todo el maldito día para poder estar a solas con Mycroft. Ansiaba tocarlo, besarlo, olerlo y sentir el suave deslizamiento de Mycroft contra él, pero no podía hacer nada de eso ya que los tontos nobles y damas seguían pidiendo más vino, y música, en algún momento incluso surgieron algunos bailes improvisados.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue tan exasperante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pasó la velada suspirando, esperando que la fiesta terminara pronto y pensando en lo que le haría a Mycroft cuando finalmente estuvieran solos, Greg había hecho todo lo posible por no mirar en dirección al omega, pero no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando. Lo cual no ayudó porque Mycroft se veía tan sereno, inafectado, estable. El príncipe estaba tranquilo y claramente no ansioso por dar termino a la noche y encontrarse con su capitán. Mycroft no había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez, él estaba concentrado en todo aquel que estuviera hablando. Al final de la noche Mycroft había bailado con el duque de Lennox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otra vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg quería irse. Fue toda una agonía estar presente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ni una sola vez salió de la habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por supuesto, lo que había llamado la atención de todos, más que la comida, el juego, el vino o el baile, fue ver al príncipe heredero y su prometido, el príncipe alfa John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❦❦❦ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habían circulado rumores sobre el duro castigo del príncipe alfa. Mientras las damas de honor ayudaban a sus amas a vestirse les contaban en sorprendidos susurros lo que habían escuchado de los sirvientes que a su vez lo había oído de una confiable sirvienta que estaba encargada del salón principal, quien había hablado con la mujer que se hacía cargo de lavar los trastes y que estaba vinculada con el mayordomo que atendía la parte superior del palacio … Él le había dicho que un lacayo le comentó que el mozo del pasillo había escuchado del camarero, quien había recibido información de su amante omega quien sabía por un amigo que trabajaba en la cocina, que una sirvienta le había dicho …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El príncipe alfa había visitado al príncipe heredero esa tarde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En el dormitorio privado del omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se había quedado ahí por horas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se había visto al príncipe Mycroft salir del ala del palacio en el que se encuentran sus habitaciones poco después de que el príncipe John entrara, y aunque tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, abundaban las especulaciones sobre lo que realmente había sucedido entre él y el alfa. En realidad, nadie había presenciado la interacción, pero eso no les impidió tener teorías y especulaciones descabelladas, por lo que cuando llegó la hora de la cena se sabía que el príncipe John había amenazado de manera violenta al príncipe Mycroft, obligándolo a retroceder. Porque ¿de que otra manera podría el príncipe John obligar a Mycroft a hacerse a un lado?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todos los sirvientes sabían que el príncipe Mycroft era frío y obstinado. Audaz e iracundo, un hombre al que no se podía intimidar. Algunos de los sirvientes que habían presenciado de primera mano su ira compartían un gran deseo por verlo agachar la cabeza, que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, pero eso era poco probable porque el príncipe Mycroft no le tenía miedo a nadie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Excepto, al parecer ahora, el príncipe John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eso, en si mismo, hizo que algunos de los sirvientes (así como algunos caballeros y damas), miraran con recelo al nuevo alfa, y su respeto (y posiblemente miedo) por él aumentó significativamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Según los rumores, una vez que el príncipe John entró a la habitación del príncipe heredero, le gritó durante más de una hora, sermoneándolo sobre lo que había hecho, diciéndole que era una vergüenza y que como el alfa que él era debía de darle el respetarlo que se merecía. El príncipe John había estado furioso. Un espectáculo temible de ver (aunque nadie lo había visto realmente, pero ese era un detalle diminuto que se pasó por alto).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El príncipe Sherlock había llorado. Sí, todos insistieron en ello en tono de shock. El niño había llorado. Probablemente no había parado de sollozar todo el tiempo. Después de todo, ¿quién no lo haría después de que un alfa enojado le gritara? Era una reacción natural. El príncipe John había estado impasible, como era propio de un alfa, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sería una muestra de debilidad dejar que un omega se saliera con la suya solo porque derramara algunas lágrimas falsas. Tenían que aprender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El príncipe John exigió una disculpa, la cual fue ofrecida con lágrimas en los ojos (la idea rompió algunos de los corazones más tiernos porque el príncipe heredero era tan pequeño y se veía tan dulce, que quizás el alfa no debía haber sido tan estricto con él ...).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero al parecer su disculpa no fue suficiente para el príncipe John, ya que como castigo, todos su tutores habían sido despedidos. Si, <em>Todos. </em>El príncipe heredero le había rogado al príncipe John que lo reconsiderara. Todos sabían lo mucho que disfrutaba sus lecciones, y se vio al príncipe Mycroft saliendo de la habitación de su madre ese mismo día. Se creía que había intentado intervenir en la situación… pero la reina públicamente se puso del lado del alfa. Como era lo correcto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero, ¿quién instruiría ahora al príncipe heredero? Esa era la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y aquí es en donde el resto del rumor era contado con una emoción apenas disimulada debido a lo escandaloso del mismo. De ahora en adelante, el príncipe John estaría instruyendo al príncipe heredero. Personalmente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Muchos arquearon las cejas. Hubo exclamaciones de asombro. Se pronunciaron bastantes; <em>“en mis días”. </em>Pero la opinión general fue …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tiene el patronazgo y el príncipe heredero es su omega. El alfa puede hacer lo que le plazca, es mejor si se hace cargo de su educación ahora y le enseña lo que él quiera en lugar de dejar que el omega continúe por su cuenta y se cree todo tipo de ideas tontas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Cómo si no lo hubiera hecho ya! Si el príncipe Sherlock hubiera sido instruido como debería desde el principio, nunca habría atacado a su alfa ... Él sabría cual es su lugar y como mostrar el debido respeto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Exactamente! Bueno, por mi parte, me alegra ver que el alfa se está interesando por la educación del príncipe heredero, lo entrenará adecuadamente ¡y tomen nota de mis palabras! No volveremos a ver una escena como la ocurrida esta mañana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La  simpatía por el príncipe heredero era escasa. La mayor parte de la corte se puso del lado del príncipe John. Él era el alfa. Y después de la forma humillante en que fuera tratado esta mañana, la mayoría de las personas (los alfas en particular) no creían que hubiera castigado al príncipe heredero lo suficientemente duro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cada vez habían más especulaciones que se convirtieron en conjeturas y posteriormente se transformaron en certezas absolutas … y el rumor continuó …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se susurró que el príncipe John le había prohibido al príncipe heredero interactuar con nadie excepto con él mismo. A partir de ahora, solo pasaría tiempo con su alfa, obligado a aprender a disfrutar de la compañía del príncipe John, sin tener elección alguna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Elsie escuchó hablar a algunos de los alfas escoceses mientras encendía el fuego en las chimeneas de sus habitaciones y dijo que habían dicho que ese era un tipo de castigo bastante común por parte del padre del príncipe John; quitar los privilegios y alejar de todo aquello que le gustaba como un acto de corrección. Escucho que habían mencionado que a su esposa no se le permitía salir del castillo durante meses a menos que fuera con él. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suena como un alfa que sabe lo que hace en su corte y como tratar a un omega. Me parece que crio bien al príncipe John, ya que está siguiendo sus mismo pasos ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las expectativas eran altas cuando la familia real entró al comedor esa noche, y los ojos de toda la corte se volvieron para ver cómo se comportaría la pareja comprometida. El príncipe Sherlock se inclinó ante el alfa, murmurando algo en voz muy baja que nadie pudo escuchar (aunque todos afirmaron haberlo hecho, ¿no es así?) Y recibió una cortés reverencia a cambio. Durante el resto de la noche el príncipe heredero no se aparto del lado del príncipe John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¡Entonces era verdad!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es lo que quiere un omega: estructura. Alguien le susurró a su pareja. Seguro estará agradecido por la mano firme de su alfa. La Reina estará contenta, de eso no hay duda. Escuché que elogió al príncipe John por su inteligencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El príncipe heredero pasó toda la noche con su alfa; se sentó frente a él en la cena, a su lado durante la presentación de la obra, y por el resto de la velada en el salón, con las cabezas juntas mientras hablaban.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Impartiendo instrucción, eso es lo que está haciendo. Parece un buen alfa, lo supe desde el principio”. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Justo lo que debería ser un Alfa”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lo ignoró demasiado esa primera noche. Le dije a mi alfa que no terminaría bien y mira lo que pasó. El príncipe John se dio cuenta de que tiene que estar alerta".</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No sé. Me parece que no dejaría que el príncipe heredero se riera así si le estuviera enseñando buenos modales".</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pero el príncipe John también se ríe".</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nadie dijo que se debía ser siempre severo al educar a un omega. ¡Por todos los dioses! Una manera correcta de hacer las cosas es ser estricto pero a la vez saber divertirse también, así el omega aprende mejor su lección y también dónde trazar la línea. Es un buen método”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bueno, en mi época ..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Todos estaban de buen humor, llenos de buen vino e incluso mejores chismes, y la fiesta podría haber continuado toda la noche, pero cuando la reina se dio cuenta de que el príncipe heredero se había desplomado, quedándose dormido apoyando la frente en el hombro del príncipe Watson, reprendió jovialmente a todos por lo mucho que se había alargado la noche, como si fueran niños traviesos y les ordenó que se fueran a la cama …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❦❦❦ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue ridículamente fácil escabullirse a la habitación de Mycroft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg nunca antes se había dado cuenta. Fue un descuido flagrante, una peligrosa amenaza para la seguridad de Mycroft. El saber eso se sumó a la culpa que ya sentía porque debería haber solucionado el problema de inmediato para que fuera imposible para cualquiera entrar a la habitación de Mycroft, pero … como era él mismo quien se estaba colando, dejó que la seguridad corriera a su cargo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al menos por el momento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft lo estaba esperando, así que Greg abrió la puerta de su habitación sin llamar y entró. Estaba oscuro, iluminado solo por la débil luz de la luna, y mientras sus ojos se adaptaban, escuchó el movimiento de la tela en dirección de la cama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Gregory?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue vergonzosa la forma en que su cuerpo respondió de inmediato a la voz de Mycroft. Greg apenas podía esperar a sentir el cuerpo del omega contra el suyo; suave, cálido y oliendo tan malditamente bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si, soy yo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Te he estado esperando –Mycroft dijo inocentemente, y Greg sofocó un gemido. Ya podía sentir llamas de deseo lamiéndolo ante la imagen de Mycroft preparándose para ir a la cama, recostándose para esperarlo pensando en lo que iban a hacer y tal vez, excitándose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg avanzó, sintiéndose irresistiblemente atraído hacia la cama porque sabía lo que era tener a Mycroft, duro y húmedo para él, completamente dispuesto, gimiendo tan silenciosamente, pero luego al final incapaz de quedarse callado mientras se corría. Después, Mycroft le daría a Greg esa particular sonrisa, mirándolo como si hubiera hecho algo asombroso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg tragó con dificultad. Sintió como si se estuviera quemando de adentro hacia afuera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando llegó a la cama se detuvo, esperando a ver qué haría Mycroft. La cama era enorme y Greg pensó en secreto que parecía hecha para follar. Habían fuertes postes de madera en cada esquina diseñados para dar estabilidad, pero que también eran perfectos para poder sostenerse, la cabecera con molduras intricadas dejaban huecos convenientes para poder agarrar y sostenerse (aunque Greg sabía que el diseño era algo artístico y no vulgar, sin embargo pensaba que funcionaba en ambos sentidos). La extensión amplia y ancha del colchón les permitía extenderse con comodidad y aún les sobraba mucho espacio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Buenas noches, Gregory –dijo Mycroft formalmente, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de su capitán. Greg tuvo la incómoda sensación de que estaba siendo juzgado. De repente deseó haberse bañado adecuadamente antes de venir a ver a Mycroft en lugar de salpicar apresuradamente las partes importantes en el lavabo de su habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podía oler el aroma fresco y limpio del jabón que Mycroft había usado para bañarse esta noche, probablemente en la tina que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Greg la había visto la última vez que visitó al príncipe y desde entonces no había podido quitarse la maldita imagen de la bañera de la cabeza. Se torturaba imaginándose a Mycroft desnudo en el agua, con las extremidades largas extendidas, y aunque no era lo suficientemente grande para caber los dos, Greg pensó lo que podrían  hacer, imaginaba a Mycroft encima, montando su polla con el más suave de los movimientos para evitar que el agua se agitara demasiado y se derramara haciendo un lío. Sus manos manteniéndose firmes en sus caderas, ayudando a Mycroft a subir y bajar hasta que ambos estuvieran desesperados por un ritmo más rápido, Mycroft gemiría en cada beso como lo hacía a veces justo antes de correrse…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Buena noches –logró decir Greg, y Mycroft se movió en la cama, acercándose más. Todavía estaba vestido con su camisón y la tela se abría alrededor de su cuello y hombros, exponiendo un poco de su pecho. Greg se lamió los labios, pensando en besar la clavícula expuesta. Lamer su cuello, pecho y todas las partes que fueran visibles antes de sacar el camisón por su cabeza y pasar la boca por el resto de su cuerpo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No ayudó que Greg supiera que los gruesos parches de cera que Mycroft usaba sobre sus glándulas de olor, los cuales se mantenían siempre ocultos por sus cuellos altos, ya habían sido removidos. El cuerpo de Greg se tensó, pensando en el aroma de Mycroft, en enterrar su rostro en la curva de su cuello y saborearlo en su lengua mientras empujaba, oliéndolo, agudizando el placer hasta un punto crítico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Te encuentras bien esta noche? –así era como siempre comenzaban: Mycroft rígido y formal, conteniéndose. Le tomaba un tiempo hasta que estaba cómodo y avanzaba, lo cual no le molestaba a Greg, pero se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que el príncipe se sintiera más relajado con él o si incluso estarían juntos el tiempo suficiente para que eso sucediera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apartó esa idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estoy muy bien –ahora que estoy aquí y finalmente puedo verte– ¿y tú?.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estoy muy bien, gracias –Mycroft se acercó un poco más al borde de la cama, sentándose de rodillas, haciendo que su camisón se abriera aún más. Greg lo miró fijamente, fascinado. Mycroft siempre estaba tan tapado, cubierto desde el cuello hasta la muñeca, el tobillo y todas las partes intermedias, y verlo así… le hacía sentir cosas–. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación esta noche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg no pudo evitar sonreír. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No tienes que agradecerme, Mycroft. Créeme, quería estar aquí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Igual yo –los labios de Mycroft se curvaron en una sonrisa tentativa, y Greg quería besarlo. Quería besarlo y no detenerse hasta que Mycroft olvidara la timidez y sus educados modales, y la única palabra que pudiera decir fuera su nombre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se contuvo, pero estuvo muy cerca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—De hecho, me preguntaba si todavía estarías despierto cuando llegara aquí –declaró Greg. La conversación pareció relajar a Mycroft. Además, Greg disfrutaba hablando con él así: en privado, uno a uno en un ambiente íntimo. Era el único momento en el que el príncipe bajaba la guardia y Greg lo veía como alguien cálido, divertido y bastante adorable. Le encantaba hablar con Mycroft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Por qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ha sido un día largo para ti, ¿no? Más largo que de costumbre, quiero decir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ciertamente tienes razón en eso –dijo Mycroft–, aunque llamarlo un día largo es ridículamente inexacto. No creo recordar un momento en el que Sherlock haya causado tanto caos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg sonrió. Tampoco podía recordarlo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Dónde aprendió Sherlock a hacer eso de todos modos? –era algo que se había estado preguntando todo el día, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Mycroft dijo …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—De mi parte –Mycroft le dio una mirada tímida– ¿Y dónde aprendí una técnica tan grosera, me pregunto yo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Me estás culpando? –Greg preguntó con fingida indignación y la sonrisa de Mycroft se ensanchó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—En efecto. Todo esto fue culpa suya, capitán, porque fue usted quien me enseñó a actuar de una manera tan incivilizada. Nunca le habría hablado a mi pequeño hermano sobre como lastimar a los alfas intimidantes de no haber sido porque mi capitán me enseñó como hacerlo en primer lugar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aunque sabía que Mycroft estaba bromeando, Greg ni siquiera podía fingir arrepentirse por ello. Joder, sí, le había enseñado cómo hacerlo. Había sido muy explicito al mostrarle cómo herir a un alfa lo más gravemente posible si alguna vez fuera atacado, ya que la reina se había negado rotundamente a permitirle enseñarle a Mycroft cualquier otra cosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No niego que lo hice. Sin embargo, es una técnica complicada y debe ser instruida por un profesional. Así que enseñarte estuvo bien, pero te equivocaste al pensar que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para enseñarle a Sherlock tú mismo –las cejas de Mycroft se arquearon ante eso y Greg sintió un latido de lujuria y miedo que envió una oleada de adrenalina corriendo a través de su cuerpo–. Obviamente, lo hiciste mal, te debió haber faltado algo –terminó bromeando, y Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba sonriendo mientras lo hacía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si seguramente eso fue lo que pasó, Gregory. Instruir a alguien sobre cómo patear a un alfa en los testículos es un concepto increíblemente difícil. No me di cuenta de lo complicado que sería, de lo contrario nunca habría emprendido una tarea tan monumental –Mycroft se encogió de hombros y un lado de su camisón se deslizó por completo de su hombro izquierdo, revelando un tramo de piel pálida y lechosa. A Greg se le secó la garganta–. En mi defensa, me pareció que era un conocimiento útil, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo lo pueda necesitar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Cómo esta mañana?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh si –respondió Mycroft con sarcasmo–, esta mañana fue exactamente el tipo de situación que había imaginado cuando le enseñé a Sherlock cómo hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg se mordió el interior de la mejilla, los labios se curvaron al recordar la expresión de increíble asombro en el rostro de Mycroft. Afortunadamente todo había salido bien (no creía que los rumores sobre Sherlock y John fueran ciertos, de lo contrario Mycroft no estaría tranquilo), Greg no pudo evitar reír.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No creo haber visto nunca a nadie tan sorprendido como tú –Mycroft lo observaba, pero Greg se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no reírse–. Será una historia para contarles a sus nietos, eso es seguro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si es que tienen nietos –Mycroft replicó– escuché a más de un persona preocupada de que ahora John no pudiera ... tener hijos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—John estará bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso asumí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estará adolorido por unos días, y será más cauteloso con Sherlock en el futuro, pero no habrán daños duraderos. Y por lo que puedo decir, todo terminó bien … incluso si en un inicio parecía sombrío.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias a los dioses por eso –murmuró Mycroft–. El día de hoy ha sido muy agotador para mí, y si bien agradezco tu consideración, te aseguro que no estoy tan cansado como para no participar en nuestras  actividades habituales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft asintió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No tenemos que hacerlo –insistió Greg, sabía que Mycroft se había levantado desde el amanecer y ya era más de la una de la mañana–. No si estás realmente cansado. Puedo irme y dejarte descansar …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡No! –Mycroft cerró apresuradamente la distancia restante entre ellos, arrodillándose en el borde de la cama. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Greg pudiera ver la luz de la luna reflejada en sus ojos, y no iba a ponerse poético, pero la vista era impresionante–. De verdad, no estoy tan cansado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg vaciló, miró a Mycroft, cuyo camisón se abría tan tentadoramente alrededor de sus hombros, quería ser persuadido. No quería irse. Había pensado en estar con Mycroft todo el día. Sí, el sexo era agradable, y él también esperaba con ansias eso ... pero también disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Disfrutaba de sus conversaciones. Tener a Mycroft solo para él por unas pocas horas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Puedo hacer una solicitud esta noche? –preguntó Mycroft, y todos los pensamientos de Greg desaparecieron por completo. Esto era nuevo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por supuesto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Antes de preguntar, quiero que sepas que si mi petición es algo que te parezca desagradable, por favor dímelo, prometo que no me ofenderé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg no creía que hubiera nada que Mycroft pudiera pedir que encontrara desagradable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que te gustaría, cariño?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pensé que tal vez esta noche podría desvestirte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su petición fue  hecha de manera tan educada, que parecía que estaba pidiendo un favor en lugar de ofrecerse a quitarle la ropa antes de follar. La idea de que Mycroft tomara la iniciativa y lo desvistiera, tal vez tocando a Greg mientras lo hacía …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si, por favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg se obligó a preguntar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Es eso realmente lo que te gustaría?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por supuesto que puedes –Si, por favor, por favor,  por favor…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias –Mycroft se deslizó fuera de la cama, su camisón cayó recatadamente hasta sus rodillas. Greg no sabía por qué eso era tan seductor, pero ver a Mycroft con solo esa prenda y saber que no habían otras capas, que estaba desnudo debajo y todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar el dobladillo …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft alcanzó los cordones de la parte delantera de la camisa de Greg, tirando de los hilos y deshaciéndolos con movimientos precisos. Greg deseó que hubiera más luz para poder ver mejor a Mycroft. Su rostro estaba mayormente oculto en las sombras y Greg quería encontrar su mirada, saber si Mycroft lo estaba disfrutando o simplemente tratando de terminar lo más pronto posible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciertamente parecía ser lo último. Una vez que la camisa de Greg estuvo desamarrada, Mycroft extendió la mano hasta donde estaba metida en la parte superior de sus pantalones, amontonando la tela en sus manos y tirando de ella hacia arriba. A este paso, Greg estaría desnudo en un minuto, algo de lo que reamente no podía quejarse; Mycroft arrancándole la ropa era una fantasía que difícilmente podía esperar que sucediera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De repente, Mycroft se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando la pequeña distancia entre ellos, y presionó sus labios contra la piel expuesta del pecho de Greg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, mierda –fue un beso casto, pero como era raro que Mycroft lo besara en cualquier lugar que no fuera los labios o la cara, Greg sintió el impacto viajar por todo su cuerpo. Animado por la reacción de Greg, Mycroft lo besó de nuevo, moviéndose a lo largo de su clavícula antes de tirar de la camisa hasta que se soltó de los pantalones. Pasó las manos por debajo, los dedos patinando a lo largo de la piel de Greg que poco a poco se iba erizando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mycroft …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las palmas de Mycroft se extendieron contra su espalda y Greg dio un paso adelante, queriendo más. Amaba cuando el príncipe lo tocaba porque era maravilloso y terrible al mismo tiempo ya que lo hacía sentir como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente. Mycroft tiró de su camisa hacia arriba y por encima de su cabeza, y tan pronto como Greg emergió, tomó la mejilla de Mycroft y lo besó como había querido hacer toda la noche. Toda la tarde. Toda la mañana. Desde que dejó a Mycroft anoche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft inhaló bruscamente, cerró los ojos y Greg comenzó a llevarlo de espaldas a la cama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No, espera –Mycroft lo detuvo poniendo una mano contra su estómago, pero antes de que Greg pudiera preocuparse ante la perspectiva de haber hecho algo mal, el toque de Mycroft se suavizó, sus dedos acariciando tímidamente–. Aún no estás desvestido. Hay otras cosas que quiero hacer ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo que quieras, cariño –Greg accedió con voz ronca, queriendo decir, exactamente lo que dijo, desde el fondo de su alma, y Mycroft le sonrió sentándose al borde de la cama quedando al nivel del abdomen de Greg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias –Se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente y, después de lanzar una mirada tímida presionó un suave beso en su estómago. Greg jadeó, los músculos se flexionaron debajo de los labios de Mycroft, luego se relajaron, y Mycroft tarareó y lo hizo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Cada vez en un lugar diferente, pero la respuesta de Greg fue siempre la misma, habían escalofríos recorriendo sus costados, levantando el vello de sus brazos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trató de no pensar en ello, pero estaba terriblemente consciente de lo cerca que Mycroft estaba de su polla. Hubieron besos suaves y pícaros a lo largo de las crestas de su abdomen, seguidos de los dedos de Mycroft  delineando de manera superficial cada pedazo de piel, cada músculo y nuevamente un beso casto era proporcionado. Greg se arriesgó a mirar hacia abajo, luego rápidamente desvió la mirada, su estómago se retorcía de deseo porque la vista de Mycroft… donde estaba… viendo la parte superior de su cabeza… Greg no podía …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya lo has visto todo antes, ¿sabes? –bromeó, avergonzado por la curiosa evaluación de Mycroft y necesitando una distracción.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, lo he visto todo antes, como tú dices. Sin embargo, nunca he podido tocar lo que he visto, que es lo que yo ... –los dedos de Mycroft rozaron sus costados, haciéndole cosquillas–. Eres muy guapo, Gregory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, dioses. ¿T-tú realmente … lo crees?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft resopló, y Greg asumió que le estaban dando su clásica mirada de; <em>“eres un idiota”</em>, pero no podía volver a mirar hacia abajo y verlo tan cerca de su polla, no podía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sabes que eres guapo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tal vez ... pero tal vez me gusta escuchar que piensas que soy guapo –Greg no estaba prestando atención a su conversación, todo su enfoque estaba en los labios de Mycroft, dónde los estaba colocando, cómo se sentían y …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se sacudió ante el golpe inesperado de la lengua de Mycroft y sus manos bajaron a la cabeza del príncipe, pasando los dedos por su cabello con agitado fervor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh dioses, Mycroft ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pienso que eres muy guapo –la respiración de Mycroft era cálida y la polla de Greg dio un latido peligroso–, Siempre he pensado que lo eres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Lo … lo piensas?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh si, solía verte entrenar con la guardia. Observaba tus prácticas con espadas y cosas por el estilo –otra lamida, arrastrando su lengua hacia abajo y sobre el ombligo de Greg. El corazón del capitán se sentía como si estuviera tratando de salir de su pecho–. Era algo sorprendente de ver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿De Verdad? –el cabello de Mycroft era suave entre sus dedos y Greg se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Mycroft si tirara de el suavemente. Entonces lo que Mycroft había dicho quedó completamente registrado–. Espera ¿nos viste entrenar?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo nunca ... nunca te vi ahí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No había forma de que lo hubiera hecho –Mycroft enganchó sus dedos en la parte superior de sus pantalones y los empujo hacia la “v” de las piernas abiertas de Greg, quien respiró hondo y pensó, por primera vez, que podría correrse en sus pantalones como no lo había hecho desde que fuera un adolecente. ¿Y no sería eso jodidamente vergonzoso?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo no estaba en el patio de entrenamiento –Mycroft deslizó los lazos en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Greg, soltándolos, tirando de los cordones a través de los ojales uno ... por ... uno ... por ... uno, sus dedos rozando la erección de Greg cada vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿cómo nos viste?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Te veía a ti –corrigió Mycroft con un leve temblor en su voz–, te miraba desde el balcón que da al patio de entrenamiento –suaves toques a su polla hicieron que esta pulsara contra la tela que la sujetaba. Mycroft delineaba la cresta de la carne con la más mínima caricia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg se estremeció. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mycroft ... por favor ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… por qué me mirabas? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Siempre he pensado que eres atractivo, Gregory –murmuró Mycroft–, y verte mientras entrenabas tenía un …  tenía un gran efecto en mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Mycroft había querido decirlo exactamente en la forma en que sonó? Greg pensó que posiblemente lo estaba mal interpretando, porque seguramente no estaba insinuando que había hecho algo más que solo observar ¿verdad?. Greg todavía estaba tratando de decidir cuando Mycroft, sin previo aviso, palmeó firmemente su polla a través de sus pantalones. Greg gritó, instintivamente empujando el toque antes de que pudiera detenerse, y escuchó a Mycroft gemir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eso fue todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver lo excitado que estaba Mycroft, Greg ni siquiera le había hecho nada y su polla ya estaba dura, el líquido goteaba en la punta y se sacudía al mismo tiempo que su pulso, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y los pezones duros. Greg gimió, le quitó el camisón a Mycroft y luego se agacho para besar un hombro color crema, disfrutó de la sensación de la piel suave y cálida debajo de sus labios. Mycroft pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Greg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg había planeado hacer otras cosas. Quería besar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Mycroft, chúpale la polla, abrirlo con el dedo, volverlo incoherente de placer. No había tiempo para nada de eso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se bajó los pantalones de un tirón, luchado por quitárselos, obstaculizado por Mycroft quien trataba de ayudar. Cayeron hacia atrás sin llegar siquiera a la mitad de la cama antes de que Mycroft enganchara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Greg y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Te quería todo el día –gimió y Greg volvió a besarlo, tan fuerte como pudo, deslizando la lengua en su boca como si realmente pudiera saborear las palabras. Le encantaba escuchar a Mycroft hablar cuando tenían sexo. Escuchar las palabras inocentemente traviesas que salían de esa boca elegante nunca dejaba de despertarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que querías? –preguntó Greg descaradamente, tratando de mantener a Mycroft hablando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—A ti. Esto. Me encanta cuando me tocas ... se siente tan ... tan bien. Solía imaginar ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg giró sus caderas, buscando de manera desesperada que quedaran alineados. La boca de Mycroft se abrió con un gemido largo y tartamudo cuando sus pollas se deslizaron juntas. La fricción fue casi demasiado, Mycroft se arqueó debajo de Greg, frunció el ceño y gritó su nombre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué te imaginabas?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tenerte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Si? –Greg presionó a Mycroft contra la cama, besándolo a lo largo de la mandíbula, moviendo sus caderas de manera constante. Mycroft trataba de encontrar un ritmo, estaba siendo descoordinado, pero Greg lo dejó continuar, ni siquiera pensó en decirle que se detuviera, porque la vista del omega frotándose contra él era excitante e impresionante–. Dioses, eres tan jodidamente hermoso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era algo tan juvenil; frotarse el uno contra el otro en la cama como dos adolescentes cachondos, pero a Greg no le importaba. Podía sentir lo duro que estaba Mycroft, agarrándolo y mirándolo mientras un fino temblor se abría paso a través de sus miembros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gregory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Te vas a correr para mi, cariño? –Greg se meció más fuerte, deslizando sus pollas juntas, sabiendo que Mycroft estaba cerca, arrancándole un frenético sollozo de placer–. Dilo –suplicó, Greg–, dime que te correrás para mí, cariño, por favor, quiero escucharte decirlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft jadeó, luciendo agonizante. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gregory ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si, dioses, Mycroft … si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—G-Gregory, voy a ... –Mycroft se retorció, meciéndose más rápido–, voy a co ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué? ¿Vas a qué, cariño? –los brazos de Greg temblaban mientras se sostenía sobre Mycroft para no aplastarlo. Había demasiada fricción entre ellos, y Greg sabía que no podían continuar con esto por mucho tiempo– Dime, por favor, Mycroft. Por favor, te quiero escuchar decirlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Oh, dioses, voy a ... me voy a correr! –Mycroft se atragantó– Gregory ... Gregory ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí –Le encantaba cómo Mycroft decía su nombre, y podía sentir su propio orgasmo acercándose, la presión aumentando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me voy a venir ... Gregory ... Gregory ... –Mycroft recitó sin aliento–, me voy a …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se puso rígido, su polla estaba increíblemente más dura y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo antes de que su eyaculación pulsara entre los dos cuerpos. Mycroft jadeaba suavemente con cada chorro y era el mejor sonido que Greg hubiera escuchado, sintiendo al mismo tiempo la polla de Mycroft sacudirse contra la suya. Greg siguió empujando suavemente contra el cuerpo del príncipe para ayudarlo a pasar el resto de su orgasmo hasta que lo sintió temblar de hipersensibilidad y se obligo a sí mismo a detenerse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue una agonía, Greg quería seguir empujando, estaba temblando de necesidad. Estaba tan cerca. Pero Mycroft estaba demasiado sensible para continuar. Le haría daño, convertiría lo que claramente había sido un orgasmo placentero en algo doloroso y crudo. Así que esperó, tratando de evitar gemir mientras su polla palpitaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tan pronto como Mycroft se desplomó contra la cama con un suspiro de alivio, toda la tensión desapareció repentinamente de él, Greg se levantó, apoyándose en un brazo y se estiró entre ellos. Su polla estaba dura, cubierta por la cálida eyaculación de Mycroft y la apretó rápidamente, jadeando con alivio propio, llevándose a sí mismo a su propia liberación mientras Mycroft miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Después del orgasmo, sus brazos estaban temblando, no queriendo sostenerlo, y Greg se dejó caer con cautela al lado de Mycroft, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. Se levantaría en un minuto y los limpiaría a los dos, pero por el momento no creía que tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lentamente se dio cuenta de que Mycroft estaba demasiado callado. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar al omega, solo para encontrarlo mirándolo.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa, cariño?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nada. Estoy bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg no le creyó. La voz de Mycroft era firme, pero había tensión en su cuerpo donde antes no la había. Greg repasó lo que habían hecho, buscando lo que podría estar mal. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro? –pensó en alcanzar a Mycroft y acercarlo para abrazarlo, pero el príncipe estaba muy tenso, por lo que tal vez la oferta no fuera bienvenida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❦❦❦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras Greg se vestía, Mycroft permaneció callado. Sentado en la cama observaba a su capitán inclinarse y recoger la ropa que estaba en el suelo. Se sentía mal dejar a Mycroft después de sus encuentros, pero el príncipe no había dado ninguna indicación de que quisiera que se quedara, ni nunca le había pedido que lo hiciera. A Greg le hubiera gustado quedarse porque eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Mycroft lo que (por empalagoso que pareciera) significaba abrazarlo mientras dormía y respirar su aroma toda la noche, para luego besarlo a primera hora de la mañana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero Mycroft no le había pedido que se quedara, y Greg no quería quedarse más allá de lo que fuera aceptable. Puede que Greg esté enamorado de su príncipe, pero también tenía un poco de orgullo, no quería parecer patético.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo siento –soltó Mycroft, Greg se giró arqueando las cejas con sorpresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lamento que no hayamos tenido relaciones sexuales esta noche. Yo ... soy consciente de que eso es lo que hubieras preferido en lugar de ... –se detuvo, e incluso en la oscuridad, Greg pudo verlo sonrojarse–. Pero si tú… si tú te quedas, estaré más que dispuesto a … intentar nuevamente satisfacerte de una manera más adecuada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estoy adecuadamente satisfecho –Greg caminó hasta la cama y besó . la mejilla de Mycroft, pero el omega estaba tenso y decidido–. No seas tonto, cariño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No hay necesidad de mimarme. Sé que el encuentro de esta noche fue menos que gratificante para ti, pero… te prometo que puedo compensarlo. Si te quedas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No hay nada que compensar, cariño –Greg besó el hombro desnudo de Mycroft, animándose cuando el joven suspiró–. Esta noche fue increíble. Estuviste increíble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No te hice venir –Mycroft protestó en voz baja, pero Greg resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si crees que no tuviste parte en hacerme venir, cariño, estás completamente equivocado –besó la mejilla de Mycroft de nuevo, luego sus labios y esta vez el omega respondió un poco, sus labios se contrajeron contra los de Greg–. Me encantó lo que hiciste. Todo, por un momento pensé que me correría antes de que me quitaras los pantalones –admitió, y se sintió avergonzado, pero valió la pena cuando Mycroft le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de asombro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿De verdad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por supuesto, de verdad. Eso es lo que me haces … y nunca había visto alto tan hermoso en toda mi vida como cuando te corres para mí.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gregory –Mycroft lo amonestó en voz baja con las mejillas encendidas, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo besó. Greg suspiró, su impulso de permanecer aumentaba con cada segundo. Quería meterse debajo de las mantas y enredar sus piernas juntas y besar a Mycroft mientras estaba adormilado hasta que ambos se quedaran dormidos.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Quizás debería quedarse? Mycroft se lo había pedido …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft solo le había pedido que se quedara porque quería compensarlo. Lo que era incorrecto, y Greg no quería quedarse y hacerle pensar a Mycroft que se estaba aprovechando de él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sus besos eran suaves y pausados, y lentamente disminuyeron hasta que Greg acarició la mejilla de Mycroft, esparciendo besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, su oreja, su cuello. El príncipe siseó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Greg. Se quedaron así, encerrados en un abrazo, durante mucho tiempo, Greg acariciando la parte baja de la espalda de Mycroft y cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor el momento. Mycroft empujó su rostro más hacia el cuello de Greg y el capitán pudo sentirlo respirar contra su piel. Experimentó una oleada de anhelo tan intenso que le hizo apretar sus brazos alrededor de Mycroft y su pecho se sintió como si alguien hubiera hecho un gran agujero en el medio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amaba a Mycroft. Esto es lo que él quería.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg no quería irse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero era una tontería, no había ninguna razón para quedarse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota de la autora: Puede parecer que el incidente no es gran cosa, pero revisando a través de la historia, los reyes y reinas a menudo podían llegar a sentirse insultados si alguien vestía en su presencia con un color incorrecto, por lo tanto; patearlos, especialmente en un área tan privada, habría sido un insulto aún mayor, y dado que esto es omegaverso, y como bien señaló Mycroft los alfas son sumamente orgullosos, el ser pateados en los testículos por su omega al grado de tirarlos de dolor al suelo, no sería lo más alfa que pudiera pasar (en pocas palabras sería algo sumamente humillante para ellos).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>